No lo recuerdes
by Zilia K
Summary: Un pasado oscuro marco sus vidas, ahora deberán aprender a vivir cargando consigo esas dolorosas experiencias. BOWT. Zelink. Advertencia de LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Bueno como lo había explicado ya, este fic es la "continuación" del fic "¿No lo recuerdas?", más específicamente es uno de los lemon que tenía planeado para ese fic ^^, por eso tiene un nombre parecido XD

Ahora ya puedo morir en paz y actualizar mis otras historias XP, empezaré por "El secreto de una Rosa"

 **Aclaraciones: Nuevamente me veo en la obligación de reiterar que estos fics los escribo sin ningún fin más que recreacional, y que por ende los personajes del mismo no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia: Debo tomarme el tiempo para advertirles que este fic contiene LEMON, un lemon suave según yo XD, pero lo tiene. Además también debo dejar en advertencia que este fic contiene SPOILER del juego, aquí a diferencia del otro si agregue escenas explicitas del mismo.**

Sin más los dejo con la historia...

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Fuego y Cenizas .-.-.-.**

* * *

Oscuridad

No había más que oscuridad...

No era aire para respirar

Ni aliento para guiar

Sólo era...

Era oscuridad

Abrió sus ojos creyendo que esa era la razón, pero por más que parpadeo una y otra vez no había nada, seguía siendo rodeada sólo por una infinita y lóbrega tiniebla, una que llenaba sus sentidos de sensaciones oscuras y sombrías, de pensamientos mezquinos y miserables .

Una sensación de desolación y angustia comenzó a inundarla, de pronto... sentía que se ahogaba lentamente.

¿Dónde estaba?

Respiró aún con esa aprisionante sensación en su pecho.

¿Qué era este lugar?

Y entonces lo sintió, aquella fuerte presión, era como si estuviera siendo observada desde las sombras, en lo más profundo de esa oscuridad había algo... algo que la asechaba con insistente y lasciva persistencia.

– Ganon... –susurró casi sin habla, sintiendo como sus lágrimas volvían a caer lenta y tortuosamente por sus mejillas.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

¿Sería de día?

¿O acaso de noche?

En verdad quería saberlo, en verdad quería escapar...

Si tan sólo pudiera dejar de respirar...

Sus manos recorrieron su figura en medio de las sobras, su cuerpo entumecido por el hielo parecía una ilusión, ni siquiera estaba segura de tener un cuerpo... de estar tocando realmente su piel... Su mirada incrédula observaba aquello que era suyo, como si fuera un lienzo sin color, desechado por el tiempo, perdido en el olvido.

¿Quién era?

¿Quién había sido?

Su mente volvió a trabajar buscando respuestas, buscado un día... una hora... un minuto en donde no existiera esa oscuridad.

Y es que el tiempo avanzaba y ella seguía allí, sin saber si era ella, perdiéndose en el abismo de sus pensamientos que era lo único que hoy le pertenecía.

Sus manos se ciñeron sobre su cuello, al tiempo que se estremecía con un extraño placer, con un deleite sombrío y sátiro. Respiró agitada y al tiempo que sus manos temblaban.

"Puedes hacerlo... puedes escapar"

Le susurraba una gutural voz desde lo más profundo de su mente, haciendo eco en ese infinita oscuridad...

"Podemos ser libres..."

Libertad...

Aquella palabra que resonaba en su mente como si fuera una mentira, sabía perfectamente que no era libre, que nunca lo había sido, esto era parte de su destino, de una cruel sucesión de hechos que iban y venían a través de sus recuerdos.

Porque ahora...

Ahora podía recordar...

Sus amigos... su familia... su reino... inclusive él...

"¿Quieres ser libre?"

Y ahí estaba nuevamente esa voz, una que sabía sólo ella podía entender, sólo ella podía oír... porque hablaba más allá del tiempo... no era más que una vibración constante y punzante en su cabeza, pero... podía entenderla, después de mucho tiempo había comenzado a entenderla.

¿Quería ser libre?

Y entonces presiono un poco sus manos contra su cuello... en verdad quería ser libre...

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada, y su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente en un vaivén que quería detener.

Su mente la traslado a aquellos días funestos, donde el polvo se elevaba del suelo mientras uno a uno los cuerpos inertes de aquellos que habían luchado para protegerla seguían ese impulso cargado de esperanzas...

Pero ya no había esperanzas...

Sólo había sangre, gritos de agonía y dolor...

¿En qué minuto todo se había salido de control?

Lo vio caer justo frente a sus ojos, proclamando con sus acciones aquella ferviente determinación, aquella única e heroica hazaña que no sería completada.

– Link...

Murmuró alejando sus manos de su cuello, temblando fuertemente al verlo nuevamente en el suelo y en sus pensamientos volvió a cargarlo entre sus brazos, su pesado cuerpo lo sintió como un presagio...

 _Las lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el reino, pero aquella tormenta no era su problema._

 _Un guardián caído yacía justo delante de ellos, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano había dado su último aliento por vencerlo, pero no era el único y otros se movían implacables en medio de los pastizales acechando con cruel severidad._

 _El humo... el fuego... la desolación, aquel olor quemante que ahora llenaba el cielo de gris. Pero sus pasos resonaban en sus oídos con despiadada fuerza, eran monstruos enardecidos por el poder maligno de Ganon, aquellas metálicas articulaciones se movían rápida y certeramente buscando su próxima presa, su próximo objetivo._

 _Link a duras penas se mantenía en pie, sus ropas harapientas, sucias y maltrechas no eran más que el reflejo de lo que ahora era una destrozada alma, la derrota caía sobre sus hombros como un presagio, uno que no podía soportar, no podía caer, no podía dejarla a ella. Pero apenas podía respirar._

 _Zelda se encontraba justo tras él, apoyando una de sus manos temblorosas en su brazo, el mismo con el que él a duras penas sujetaba su espada._

– _No sigas..._ _–Le suplico sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba presa del horror, angustiada de verlo gravemente herido–_ _¡Basta!_ _E_ _s suficiente ¡Salva tú vida al menos! ¡Te lo ruego!_

 _No podía verlo caer, no podría soportar perderlo._

 _Pero él no se detendría, aun casi sin aliento se obligo a ponerse de pie, sacando el filo de su arma de la tierra barrosa donde hasta ese momento había estado reposando. Se tambaleo y trató de mantener el equilibrio, trato de mantener el peso de ese filo en su mano._

 _Y entonces uno de los guardianes los vio, los habían encontrado y en medio de las llamas la criatura atravesó como si nada el paramo y fue tras ellos con rápida precisión. Una de sus patas metálicas se apoyo sobre el cadáver del guardián destrozado, meras piezas de metal inertes y oxidadas. Pero no le importo, no tenía la capacidad para empatizar con su compañero. Ahora ese ojo brillante y azul danzaba hipnotizantemente frente a sus presas como si fuera una serpiente, atrayéndolos a sus fauces, pero aquellos brillos rojizos eran todo lo que podían ver en medio del humo, la bruma y el denso ambiente cargado de una desoladora atmosfera y entonces les apuntó, clavando su rayo sobre el cuerpo casi sin aliento del joven guerrero._

– _¡No! -ella se interpuso entre la bestia y el muchacho, en un último desesperado intento por salvarle la vida, y aún con una esperanza burda extendió su mano derecha apuntando a la criatura como si con eso pudiera convencerla de desistir._

 _Su cuerpo adquirió un brillo celestial un segundo antes de que un fuerte rayo de luz se cargara sobre su palma, despertando el poder de la Trifuerza, extendiendo un rayo que acabo con todos esos guardianes, alejando la oscuridad de sus engranajes._

– _Eso ha sido... ¿Mi poder?_ _–Observó_ _incrédula el dorso de su mano derecha, sin poder entender que era lo que había pasado y entonces lo oyó caer._

 _Se volteó alarmada encontrándose con el joven en el suelo. Su corazón se agitó con fuerza y la angustiante sensación en su pecho la hizo perder valiosos segundos, por un momento se había intentado convencer que lo que veía no era real. Pero al parpadear un par de veces descubrió horrorizada que aquello no era un sueño._

– _¡No, No! ¡Link!_ _–L_ _o llamó desesperada corriendo hasta alcanzarlo, hincándose junto a él, apoyando ambas manos sobre su cuerpo tratando de traerlo de vuelta_ _–._ _¡Resiste!_

 _Lo ayudó a sentarse y éste escupió un poco de sangre por su boca mientras tocia insistentemente, parecía ahogado con su propio fluido y su rostro reflejaba dolor, un profundo y punzante dolor._

– _No puedes rendirte ahora..._ _–_ _lo tenía entre sus brazos rogándole por más tiempo._

 _Él a duras penas la miró, le hubiera gustado sonreírle para tranquilizarla, para darle algo de fuerzas, pero no pudo, fue incapaz inclusive de sostener esa mirada, de pronto sintió esa agobiante sensación de angustia que le decía en un susurro silencioso que quizás esta sería la última vez que la vería. Y entonces exhalando con fuerza soltó un fuerte quejido y sus párpados se cerraron._

 _Ella vio con horror como el cerraba sus ojos y casi parecía dejar de respirar, pero por más que intentó sostenerlo el peso de su cuerpo la obligó a dejarlo sobre el barroso suelo._

 _Y entonces desató un llanto ahogado y fuerte dejandose caer sobre el pecho del muchacho._

 _Lo había perdido..._

 _Había perdido a Link..._

 _Pero cuando creyó que todo había terminado la espada comenzó a brillar susurrándole algo._

– _¿Aun hay esperanzas? ¿Puedes salvar a Link?_

 _Y sin saber como un mínimo rayo de esperanza lleno su pecho, reconfortándola en medio de ese desastre. Pero no tenía tiempo, el cuerpo del joven no resistiría mucho tiempo más, debía llevar al guerrero al santuario de la vida, ahí estaba su única oportunidad..._

Sonrió sintiendo como aquel anhelo volvía a nacer en su interior.

Debía ser fuerte... debía seguir luchando por su pueblo, por esa pequeña esperanza que yacía en algún lugar de Hyrule.

Pero no había tiempo...

Sus fuerzas se estaban agotando...

– Abre los ojos...

Lo llamó aún esperanzada de que sus suplicas consiguieran alcanzarlo... aún sintiendo que en medio de aquella horrenda oscuridad podía verlo... podía alcanzarlo.

– Abre los ojos... despierta... Link.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa penetrante mirada asechándola, acercándose cada vez más.

Junto sus dos manos sobre su pecho he intentó rezarle a las Diosas, suplicando por esa fuerza que estaba perdiendo, implorando para que el poder no la abandonara antes de tiempo...

Solo un poco más...

Sólo un poco...

Fue entonces cuando el horror acompañó el temblor de su cuerpo al verlo por primera vez, sus ojos brillantes justo delante de ella y pronto sus enormes fauces se abrieron dispuesto a acabar con esta agonía.

¿En verdad estaba lista para partir?

Cerró sus ojos y volvió a dejar que sus lágrimas se escaparan en silencio.

Quizás su tiempo había llegado, quizás ya no podía darle más tiempo.

– Lo siento Link... en verdad lo siento.

Podía sentirlo cerca, pero ella ya no tenía fuerzas.

Y entonces volvió a clavar su mirada sobre "eso", aquello que marcaba ahora su agonizante final.

La criatura se cercó lenta y tortuosamente, rodeándola tentativamente, analizando cada paso, olfateando y deleitándose con su temor...

Fue entonces cuando despertó de golpe, agitada, muy agitada.

Una cálida sensación la embargo con sólo ver las llamas de esa fogata, y luego al sentir el tibio cuerpo de su compañero que respiraba lenta y pausadamente vencido por el cansancio. Él aún la abrazaba.

Se llevó una de sus manos a la cara limpiando el rastro que habían dejado sus lágrimas, afuera llovía, al igual que ese día en que todo había acabado.

Nuevamente esa pesadilla volvía a recordarle aquel fatídico pasado, trayendo consigo esa sensación que apretaba con fuerza su pecho y le impedía respirar.

¿Por qué?

De pronto sintió como si los ojos de esa criatura volvieran a llamarla más allá del tiempo, como si una parte de Ganon aún estuviera allí, con ella. Había algo que no estaba bien, que nunca lo había estado.

Se separó de su compañero con pesar, respirando entrecortadamente, sintiendo esa angustia aún clavada como una filosa daga en el pecho, la misma que le dolía con cada inspiración, con cada exhalación...

Temblando apoyó sus manos en el suelo lleno de hojas y levantando su mirada observó hacia el frente, justo delante podía ver la salida y afuera la tormenta aullaba con fuerza, gritándole "ven aquí".

Tenía que salir, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba limpiar su alma tullida y marchita, su cuerpo profanado por sombras, por ese tentador deseo de morir.

Observó una última vez a su compañero, pasivo y tranquilo. Aquel semblante juvenil y fresco, lleno de vida reconfortó momentáneamente su pesar.

– Lo siento Link –se disculpó justo antes de tomar fuerzas e incorporarse, dispuesta a avanzar.

No podía arrastrarlo a ese abismo, era mejor que viviera así, recordando sólo matices de ese oscuro pasado. En verdad no quería que él cargara con esta sensación, con esta horrenda oscuridad.

* * *

Se movió un poco sintiendo una sensación extraña, buscando tientas la muchacha que debía estar junto a él, entre sus brazos, o al menos eso era lo último que recordaba.

– ¿Zelda? –Inmediatamente fue traído a la realidad con ese temor que creyó no volvería a experimentar.

¿Por qué ella no estaba ahí?

La buscó con la mirada sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba aún con más fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba.

No estaba allí...

Inmediatamente una aprensión indescriptible comenzó a recorrerlo por dentro, por alguna razón temió lo peor y con esa angustiosa agonía aún dominando sus pasos tomó su capucha y la linterna de aceite y salió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

– ¡Zelda! –La llamó con fuerza sabiendo que ella no podría escucharla, no con el fuerte viento llevándose sus palabras, no con la copiosa lluvia chochando contra su cuerpo.

¿Dónde estaba?

Tenía que encontrarla, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. No podía estar tranquilo si no estaba allí con él para protegerla.

* * *

Después de un tiempo que le pareció una eternidad, finalmente la divisó, en medio de esa grisácea noche, envuelta por esa húmeda atmósfera.

– ¿Link? –No sabía si era su imaginación o el realmente estaba ahí. Sonrió aún a pesar de ese dolor que estaba matándola lentamente por dentro.

Link no dijo nada, sólo parpadeo un par de veces asegurándose de que aquello no era una visión y entonces corrió hasta alcanzarla y aún mudo la atrapó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Podía sentir como su pecho se llenaba de aire una vez más, alejando esa tortuosa conmoción que se había apoderado de su cuerpo al sentir que la perdía.

No le interesaba que hacia ahí afuera, no le importaba cuan fuerte estuviera lloviendo...

Ella tardó unos segundos en salir de su sorpresa, pero al verse envuelta por ese cálido abrazo cerró con fuerza sus ojos y se aferró a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Nuevamente había llegado a salvarla, para alejar esas tinieblas que amenazaban con derrotarla. Alejando esas sombras implacables que la aprisionaban con fuerza a un deseo mezquino y profano...

– ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó agitado, apoyando una de sus manos en su cabeza tratando de contener el ligero temblor de su cuerpo.

– Tengo miedo –susurró hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de él, humedeciendo su piel.

– Tranquila, todo está bien –la tranquilizó creyendo entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, le dolía verla así, tan vulnerable... tan frágil–. Todo está bien –le repitió, pero aún así ella dejo escapar su dolor, materializándolo en un sollozo ahogado.

Se hincó al sentir que ella parecía tener dificultades para mantenerse en pie, pudo sentir como una de sus rodillas se hundía en el barroso suelo y ella abatida se recargaba sobre él llorando con fuerza, dejando escapar esa frustración, ese dolor que no había querido compartir... ese temor que la tentaba una y otra vez a unirse sus difuntos compañeros.

Habían pasado cien años, pero para ella era uno único y interminable, uno que duró una verdadera eternidad...

La soledad... el miedo... el arrepentimiento...

Todo se mezclaba en ese llanto, sus recuerdos, su vida pasada, sus anhelos, todo había sido destrozado el día que la calamidad había caído sobre el reino.

¿Cuántas vidas fueron sacrificadas?

– Ganon –murmuró entre sollozos, temblando nerviosa– él aún... aún vive en mi.

– No es verdad, eso no cierto –la contradijo tratando de convencerla de que aquello no era más que una pesadilla, que eso que habían vivido era pasado y ahora estaban allí, con una nueva oportunidad.

– Puedo verlo... puedo escucharlo... puedo sentirlo –murmuró desesperada, queriendo dejar de ver, queriendo dejar de escuchar, rogando... rogando para dejar de sentir.

– No dejaré que te haga daño... estoy aquí –le insistió estrechándola entre sus brazos, tratando de transmitirle esa seguridad que ella había perdido.

Y estuvieron allí, bajo la copiosa lluvia, escuchando los fuertes rayos por un largo rato, hasta que ella finalmente se tranquilizó y pudo volver a ponerse de pie.

* * *

Ahí estaban de nuevo, bajo ese cálido ambiente, cargado de un ligero olorcito a quemado, el mismo que escapaba por una de las salidas de esa "cueva" de corteza en la que se habían refugiado, por la otra ingresaba tambaleante la brisa y el aire húmedo del exterior, donde aún seguía lloviendo.

– Deberías cambiarte –sugirió un tanto incómodo por su propio comentario, ella había acercado sus frías manos a la fogata intentando darles algo de calor, pero tenía toda su ropa mojada, hacer eso no le ayudaría a calentarse.

– Es verdad –murmuró aún un tanto distante, tratando de recuperar la compostura que había perdido por esa terrible pesadilla.

Era extraño estar ahí nuevamente, después de todo Link la había alcanzado en el momento oportuno y había vuelto a salvarla de esa oscuridad interior.

– Prometo no espiar –agregó sonrojándose al instante, ese comentario en verdad no había sido necesario.

Ella lo observó por primera vez en todo el trayecto que habían recorrido, y entonces soltó una suave risita al notar que él giraba su cuerpo tratando de ocultar su bochorno.

– Igual como lo prometías cuando íbamos a las fuentes –agregó al tiempo que hacía a un lado su húmedo cabello para quitarse las prendas que cubrían su torso.

– ¡Nunca te espié lo juro! –Se defendió aún más sonrojado que antes y sin querer se volteo en el momento menos preciso.

– ¡Link! –Le regañó ella cubriéndose a duras penas con las mismas prendas que acababa de quitarse.

– ¡No vi nada! –Agregó casi al instante cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos con las mejillas totalmente encendidas– ¡Juró que no vi nada! –En verdad se sentía como un verdadero estúpido, como demonios se le había ocurrido darse la vuelta si él mismo le había "sugerido" que se cambiara de ropa.

Y girándose de nuevo buscó la capa de la Princesa y sin voltearse extendió hacia ella su brazo tembloroso por el nerviosismo que en ese momento sentía.

Zelda lo observó un tanto confundida, pero al descubrir sus intenciones sólo pudo sonreír y tomar la prenda que él mismo le estaba ofreciendo.

– Gracias –agregó al tiempo que se cubría momentáneamente con la capa, quizás en otra circunstancia le hubiera gritado algo como "¡Pervertido!" bien fuerte y claro, pero ahora... ahora se sentía cansada. Volvió a clavar su mirada en las llamas, no entendía porque a pesar de que el fuego ardiera con fuerza no podía dejar de lado esa sensación oscura que la envolvía, ¿acaso... no había suficiente luz allí?

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

¿Qué era lo que le faltaba?

Alejó su vista del fuego y volvió a buscar a su compañero, que en esos momentos seguía dándole la espalda y se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos como maldiciendo internamente su anterior actuar. Volvió a sonreír sin poder evitarlo y entonces esa anhelada y cálida sensación que buscaba empezó a llenar su pecho.

– Link –susurró muy bajito, tanto que él nunca pudo escucharlo.

Avanzó en silencio, manteniendo esa sonrisa. Y entonces tomándolo por completa sorpresa paso sus brazos por los costados del torso de él, abrazándolo. Estrechándolo fuertemente.

– ¿Zelda? –La sorpresa fue evidente en él. De ninguna forma había esperado algo como eso. Su corazón dio un fuerte brinco sintiéndose incapacitado para poder volver a hablar.

– Estaba asustada –comenzó recargando su rostro en la espalda de él, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían– sólo que ahora... ahora no me asusta –no sabía como explicárselo, no podía encontrar las palabras para decirle que él era esa luz que había estado buscando desesperadamente en medio de esa "prisión" que ella misma había creado.

– Princesa...

– La vida es un don, Link... estamos vivos aún... –lo interrumpió liberándolo de sus brazos. Quería vivir, vivir intensamente y para hacerlo debía alejar esa oscuridad de su interior–. Quiero que me demuestres que eso... que eso es real –terminó juntando sus manos nerviosa, esperando a que él se girara– ¿Comprendes?

– Creo que... –se volteó aún con las mejillas sonrojadas, encontrándose con ella iluminada a ratos en medio de esa luz vibrante, llena de vida que le entregaba esa fogata, divisando esa fugitiva lagrimita– creo que comienzo a hacerlo –sonrió nervioso, acercando una de sus manos hasta las de ella, sujetándola dulcemente–. _Por favor... toma mi mano_ –quería transmitirle en ese simple acto que él estaba allí, que siempre lo estaría y que de verdad ya no quería verla llorar. Había prometido protegerla y esa promesa seguía intacta, la protegería de cualquier cosa, aún de esa oscuridad que albergaba su corazón.

Al sentir ese contacto ella levantó su rostro, dejando que sus miradas se encontraran nuevamente, y con ellas ese destello único y especial, quizás el mismo que era provocado por esa parcial luz inquieta y oscilante en medio de la noche. Y parpadeando un par de veces, soltaron el aire que habían estado inconscientemente conteniendo. Link acercó su mano libre hasta el rostro de la muchacha, dejando que ella recargara ligeramente su rostro en ella mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba suavemente. Luego ese tenue contacto se trasformó en una caricia, la misma que recorrió la mejilla de la muchacha y al mismo tiempo sólo con su dedo pulgar rosaba sus labios y sin detenerse avanzó hasta su mentón y luego bajo por la piel desnuda de su cuello.

– Link –susurró suave y perdida al ver que él se inclinaba para acortar la distancia que separaba sus rostros, aquella había sido su respuesta a esa imperceptible oferta que en ese momento él depositaba sobre sus labios, besándola tímida y pausadamente.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron al mismo tiempo que sus bocas afanosas buscaron imitar ese contacto, juntando sus lenguas en la boca de él, creyendo jugar un juego que podrían controlar, y aquello que había comenzado como un inocente beso, rápidamente se transformo en algo más.

Avanzaron un poco y pronto sus cuerpos chocaron contra la corteza de ese enorme y mohoso tronco, Link se separó ligeramente de ella para observarla, para dedicarle una encendida mirada, y es que ese intenso beso había despertado en ellos nuevamente ese profundo anhelo que habían dejado escapar fugitivamente minutos atrás.

Respiraban agitada y entrecortadamente.

– ¿Cuán real... fue eso... para ti? –Le preguntó aún respirando con dificultad sonriendo divertido al tiempo que juntaba su frente con la de ella, enredando una de sus manos en los húmedos cabellos de la muchacha.

– No lo suficiente –Le respondió con un aire travieso, sonriéndole coquetamente mientras le piñizcaba suave y juguetonamente su mejilla.

Esa bonita sonrisa le hizo sentir un cosquilleo extraño en su cuerpo, algo que erizo su piel con chispeante fuerza, una sensación que sólo ella ahí delante de él podía conseguir. La sujetó de la cintura y la separó de esa prisión en la que él mismo la había atrapado.

– Quizás pueda mejorarlo –agregó luego, siguiendo ese "tonto" jueguito que habían comenzado.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ella se abalanzó contra él para besarlo, sujetando su rostro entre sus manos, Link la abrazó juntando sus cuerpos, y pronto empezó a subir con una de sus manos por el brazo desnudo de la Princesa, llegando hasta su hombro, apartando la túnica que hasta ese momento había ocultado su torso casi desnudo. Se separó sorprendido de su "descubrimiento", y entonces recordó, muy sonrojado trató de evitar que sus ojos se posaran sobre ella, pero no consiguió hacerlo. Pronto se vio obligado a retener el oxígeno en su pecho, sintiéndose sofocado.

– Hey... –murmuró también sonrojada, acerándose un poco al sorprendido Hylian– está bien –le susurró junto a su oído, sin creer que ella misma lo había dicho.

Link apretó con fuerza uno de sus puños y entonces volvió a mover la que aún tenía sobre su hombro, recorriéndolo en un contacto trémulo. Deseaba besarla, pero nuevamente se estaba conteniendo. Y entonces cuando aún luchaba contra ese impulso que consideraba "inapropiado", puso sentir como ella besaba la piel de su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente, consiguiendo que él dejara escapar un suspiro ronco y placentero, cerró momentáneamente sus ojos y escuchó como la respiración ronroneante de la Princesa lo acariciaba haciéndolo temblar...

No podía seguir conteniéndose...

No podía seguir aprisionando ese llama que ella misma había encendido en él... ese fuego que ahora lo estaba quemando por dentro.

– Zelda... ya... ya no puedo –en verdad quería disculparse, en verdad quería ir despacio, de verdad no quería que ella notara que la ansiedad lo estaba haciendo perder el control, pero... pero tampoco podía mentirle– no puedo... contenerme.

– No lo hagas.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, tentándolo a ir más allá.

Con algo de desespero, volvió a besarla con hambre de más, escuchando como ella gemía suavemente con cada roce que sus manos otorgaban en su cuerpo, las yemas de sus dedos se adherían a su piel húmeda y exquisitamente encantadora, pero no era suficiente. Sus piernas parecieron flaquear en ese momento y sin darse cuenta se hincaron en el suelo sin detenerse.

– Link –volvió a llamarlo en una súplica urgente, su cuerpo aún estaba frío y húmedo por la lluvia y el cálido contacto de las manos de él recorriéndolo la tensaba y estremecía al mismo tiempo. Pero deseaba tener más y sin pensarlo busco afanosa deshacerse las ropas de su compañero.

Él notó aquello que Zelda buscaba y apartándose ligeramente la ayudo quitándose con prisa su propia túnica y la camiseta que usaba bajo esta, el cinturón ya había desaparecido quien sabe dónde.

La chica respiró agitadamente mientras observaba el torso desnudo del guerrero, no era la primera vez que lo veía, pero si era la primera vez que se detenía en esas marcas, cicatrices que habían sido grabadas en su piel después de esa guerra que tuvo que batallar solo. Y en ese momento pudo sentir como un nudo se formaba en su garganta mientras la yema de sus dedos recorría esas viejas heridas con delicadeza.

Pudo ver como el expresivo semblante la muchacha se ensombrecía mientras lo observaba como perdida en los confines de su mente y entonces sujetando la mano de ella consiguió volver a captar su atención.

– No te preocupes –le sonrió dulcemente, al mismo tiempo que apartaba un rebelde mechón de su rostro y lo colocaba delicadamente detrás de su oreja– ya no duelen.

– Lamento haberte arrastrado a esto –agregó sintiéndose responsable de cada una de esas marcas.

– Fui débil y estas marcas me lo recuerdan –de verdad no quería que ella se preocupara– las heridas del corazón son mucho más difíciles de sanar que estas, el tiempo curo las mías, con algo de tiempo... ¿me permitirás curar las tuyas? –Debía enmendar su error, había arriesgado su vida por ella, pero no había tenido la fuerza para aminorar su condena, fueron nada más que cien años la brecha que ella recorrió en absoluta soledad y eso... eso no sabía si algún día podría perdonárselo.

La había abandonado...

La dejo completamente sola luchando contra el inmenso poder oscuro que se cernía sobre Hyrule.

¿No era él su escolta?

¿No era su misión protegerla?

Le había fallado... pero no volvería a hacerlo.

Zelda no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esas palabras, quizás ambos aún tenían un largo camino que recorrer, pero esta vez podrían hacerlo juntos.

Ahora se encontraban sentados en el suelo uno frente al otro, ella había juntado sus dos manos sobre su pecho, y él no había dejado de observar cada uno de sus movimientos.

– Ese es un comienzo –agregó luego– una bonita sonrisa le asienta muy bien a su rostro, Princesa.

Se sonrojó notoriamente, ese brusco cambio de tema la había tomado por sorpresa.

Él soltó una suave risita al verla avergonzada y tomando el mentón de la muchacha con su mano izquierda la obligó a mirarlo justo antes de volver a depositar y suave beso sobre sus labios. Y al separarse ella vio nuevamente ese destello único y maravilloso en los ojos del guerrero, esa luz que tanto anhelaba con alcanzar.

– Creo que la niebla comienza a aclarar –murmuró acariciando el rostro del muchacho como si quisiera grabar cada facción en sus manos, como si ese pudiese ser su último encuentro.

Pudo sentir como la mirada de ella le hacia una silenciosa invitación, una que acepto gustoso, volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de ella y mientras se besaban, con cuidado, la recostó en el suelo sobre la misma capa que ella aún traía puesta, al menos las hojas en el suelo hacían que ese "colchón" no fuera tan duro y frío. Ella suspiró entre besos y él comenzó a sentir nuevamente ese ardor recorriendo su cuerpo, el mismo que ahora estaba sobre ella, recorriendo su firme vientre y bajando hasta su pantalón mojado, que se adhería a ella como una segunda piel.

– Vas a enfermarte con esto tan mojado –agregó regañándola aún sin detener su travieso recorrido por su pierna.

– Tendré que quitármelo entonces –Soltó divertida por ese comentario– pero lo haré sólo si tú te quitas el tuyo –propuso enseguida viendo como las mejillas de él se encendían fuertemente.

Y antes de que él pudiera decir algo a su favor ella lo jaló, para poder recorrer con su boca y sus manos el torso desnudo del muchacho.

Link gimió con fuerza al sentir como después de un largo y tortuoso recorrido volvía subir por su cuello y mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, dejando escapar un jadeo cálido y excitante junto a su oído, haciéndolo estremecer con indudable fuerza, consiguiendo hacer notorio el bulto que se comenzaba a formar entre sus piernas.

Agitado como estaba subió sus caricias de la pierna de ella hacia su torso, trepando lentamente por el centro de su cuerpo, deteniéndose justo entre sus pechos, y luego paso su mano muy suave por sobre uno de los mismos haciendo que ella soltará un suspiró incitante al mismo tiempo que arqueaba su espalda, tensando sus músculos, al sentir como los botones que los coronaban se endurecían con ese simple roce, y aquello él podía sentirlo aún por sobre su ropa interior.

– Zelda –la llamó jadeante besando afanosamente la piel de su cuello, y luego dejando pequeñas marcas en sus hombros y mientras lo hacía seguía acariciando los pechos de la muchacha, rozando cada vez con más fuerza esa erecta piel, la misma que lo estaba volviendo loco con sólo imaginar aquello que esa fatídica prenda ocultaba.

De verdad necesitaba quitársela, y sin siquiera pedir permiso se encargó de una vez por todas de lograrlo, dejando finalmente sus pechos firmes y endurecidos a su merced.

– Link... espera... –le suplicó demasiado tarde, porque el chico ya comenzaba a recorrer con sus manos aquello que casi había profanado con su mirada.

Ella cubrió su boca al soltar un fuerte gemido, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía con cada contacto consiguiendo humedecer su entrepierna con cada exquisito roce que los dedos del muchacho le otorgaban a aquella erógena zona, haciéndola descubrir y sentir algo nuevo e increíblemente placentero, pero le avergonzaba no poder contener esos grititos ahogados y desesperados.

– Tranquila –le susurró muy agitado, apartando las manos de ella de su boca, quería oír cada maravilloso sonido que se escapaba de su boca con cada uno de sus actos– no tienes idea como me excita escucharte.

Su pulso se aceleró con fuerza al oírlo. Por alguna razón esas palabras también habían provocado una erotizante sensación en su cuerpo. Al igual que ese fuego que estaba a su lado, el mismo que erotizaba los leños con lamidas nerviosas y insinuantes. Pero no era su calor el que traía su cuerpo al desvelo.

– ¿Qué... qué haces? –Le preguntó nerviosa, al notar que sus besos parecían buscar otro lugar en su cuerpo.

– Shhh –La silencio apoyando su dedo índice sobre los labios de la muchacha, y luego rozo con su lengua los ya muy endurecidos botones en sus pechos.

Ella volvió a gemir con fuerza e insistentemente al sentir que él no se detenía. Su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza desmedida. Link se separó, buscando nuevamente sus labios, más excitado de lo que creía podía soportar, y mientras se besaban en un frenesí algo enardecido podía sentir como su piel fogosa chocaba contra la de ella.

– Tú cuerpo... tú cuerpo está... está tan caliente –susurró incitantemente sintiendo la piel ardiente del muchacho contra ella, frotándose suavemente, recorría su espalda con caricias ansiosas enterrando sus dedos en su piel cada vez que sentía que el miembro endurecido del chico rozaba casualmente su entrepierna.

Y entonces con otra de sus manos decidió ir un poco más allá, rozando suavemente por sobre el pantalón del muchacho su miembro. Él al sentir ese suave pero insistente roce gimió con fuerza, pero ella no se detuvo y aventurándose un poco más deslizó su mano trémula y furtiva entre el pantalón dándole una caricia más intensa y directa.

Pudo sentir como la yema de sus dedos recorrían su miembro palpitante ahora aún más erecto, haciéndolo jadear y estremecerse de tal manera que ella sonrió satisfecha de saber que no se estaba equivocando.

– No... no sigas –le suplicó soltando más de un roncó gemido, recargando su rostro en el pecho de ella cerrando con fuerza sus ojos perdido en esa sensación lasciva y ardiente que lo estaba arrastrando a ese punto donde ya no había retorno–. Por favor... –gimió fuerte apretando sus puños contra el suelo, de verdad no podría soportarlo por más tiempo.

Ella se detuvo al sentir como el cuerpo de él vibraba intensamente.

Desesperado se quitó finalmente su pantalón y algo más, y le arrebató a ella el suyo, apoyando su endurecido miembro la pelvis de la muchacha aún protegida por una simple prenda.

Con su mano pretendía quitar aquella barrera, ahora única y visible, pero al sentir como ella se erizaba con un simple roce, decidió postergar su afanoso avance, acariciando por sobre la tela aquella ahora húmeda zona.

– ¡Link! –Gimió con fuerza al sentir su atrevido avance, haciendo que con unos simples movimientos miles de descargas recorrieran su cuerpo.

Él sonrió demasiado excitado al escucharla, y entonces buscó colarse por entre la prenda, recorriendo aquello prohibido e íntimo en ella, descubriendo con goce que al parecer la joven Princesa también tenía una pequeña y endurecida zona, en donde cada caricia de sus dedos pareció hacer estallar en mar de sensaciones únicas e indescifrables, porque ella gemía con tanta fuerza que acallaba incluso sus propios y roncos suspiros.

– ¿No te gusta? –Le preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior al notar como ella arqueaba su cuerpo dejando a su meced sus pechos, bonitos y turgentes. Y sin poder resistirse más volvió a lamerlos, aún si detener sus caricias.

– Link... ya... –aferró sus manos a los cabellos del muchacho, soltando sin querer la colita de los mantenía medianamente controlados– Ya... no puedo... –insistió a duras penas justo antes de soltar un fuerte grito al sentir como algo en su interior se sacudía con tal fuerza que la hacía perder el control, consiguiendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera larga y firmemente.

– Perdón –se disculpó besando su frente dulcemente, viéndola exhausta e indudablemente excitada. Aún su frágil cuerpo tenía pequeños temblores, dándole un aspecto dulce y sensual.

Ya no podía contenerse más, y apartando esa última prenda en ella, pudo sentir por primera vez como aquella cálida humedad envolvía su miembro ardiente como si lo lamiera incesante con fuego.

Ella lo observó con esa chispa encendida y danzante en sus mirada, aquel profundo deseo que ahora transmitían sin decir una sola palabra.

Su mano descendió desde el hombro de ella hasta su cintura, despertando nuevos temblores en su piel aún descubierta. El simple vaivén de sus cuerpos sólo conseguía aumentar aquella tortuosa agonía en la que de pronto se vieron envueltos y acercando sus rostros, perlados en sudor intercambiaron tiernas sonrisas. Su boca entreabierta lo invitó a probar nuevamente sus besos y mientras se besaban envueltos en un abrazo ardiente acomodó su miembro erecto y avanzó más allá de los límites invisibles que se había fijado hasta ese momento.

Sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba y rompiendo el beso la miró, preocupado.

– ¿Estás... bien? –Le preguntó acariciando su rostro dulcemente antes de seguir, en verdad lo último que quería era lastimarla.

– Estoy bien –susurró recuperando sus labios, moviendo ligeramente su cuerpo, para que el volviera a avanzar.

Deseaba acercar su mundo al suyo, en verdad quería entregarse a ese deseo que ya no podía contener, aún a pesar de ese punzante dolor al sentirlo avanzar nuevamente. Pero Link al sentir aquella estreches envolviéndolo temió por ella.

– En verdad no quiero hacerte daño –insistió asustado al sentirla temblar ligeramente, pero era un temblor diferente. No como aquellos excitantes y enardecidos que había dejado atrás.

– Quiero sentirte –le suplicó queriendo convencerlo de que todo estaba bien– en verdad... en verdad lo deseo.

– Lo haré despacio –¿Por qué nuevamente se sentía como el verdugo? ¿Por qué nuevamente tenía torturarla?

Ella se aferró a él y asintió. Y entonces a pesar de sus temores el Hylian volvió a avanzar, lenta, muy lentamente, sintiendo la fuerza que ejercía aquella prisión que formaba su más recóndito y oculto paraje. Aquel sagrado templo de la sacerdotisa que acaba de profanar con sus deseos carnales. Se movió suavemente, buscando aquel acople que permitiera que ella dejará de sufrir, y entonces pudo sentir como aquella fuerte presión se hacía más resbaladiza, y ella dejaba de enterrar sus uñas en su espalda y comenzaba a masajearlo suavemente.

Se detuvo inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

– No te... no te detengas –susurró ella respirando pausado, sintiendo lentamente como el punzante dolor era reemplazado por una sensación agradable y placentera– se siente... se siente bien.

El sonrió más tranquilo al escucharla, y volviendo a atrapar sus labios contra los suyos en un dulce beso. Volvió a iniciar ese vaivén de caderas, el mismo que le traía a él una sensación maravillosa y excitante, cada roce en su estreches le hacía desear ir más fuerte, pero no fue hasta que escucho como entre sus ascensos y descensos ella comenzaba a cantar rítmicos sonidos, acompañados por los intensos suspiros y jadeos que se escapaban de sus propios labios.

En esos momentos ardían los leños sin tregua alguna, soltando ligeros chaquillos, acompañando sus voces enardecidas que al poco ir andando comenzaron a disfrutar de aquella única e intima conexión. Las llamas se elevaban grandes, ondeantes y desiguales, al igual que sus exaltados corazones, que pronto empezaron a buscar en ese contacto algo más, avanzando más rápido.

Aquella fuerza sería la cúspide de aquella unión, que en medio de gemidos y suplicas pronto alcanzarían la cima y al igual que esos troncos que se retuercen bajo un intenso calor, pronto aquel ímpetu culminaría con una gran llamarada, y en sus miradas aquello se refleja como una visión, revelada de tiempos ancestrales, de aquello que sin saber ya conocían.

Agotados él deja caer su cuerpo junto a la muchacha, quien pronto se cobija en sus brazos juntando sus cuerpos en un abrazo. Y entonces observó perdido como aquella luz que les hizo compañía se hacía pequeña y mantenía sólo el color de las brazas, anaranjado. Haciendo brillar sus perlados y dichosos cuerpos.

– Gracias –susurró sonriendo al sentirse por primera vez libre.

– ¿Gracias por qué? –Preguntó extrañado, cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar por esa placentera sensación de tenerla desnuda entre sus brazos.

– Por todo –explicó con simpleza.

Y luego se quedo ahí, escuchando el bonito y rítmico sonido del corazón del guerrero palpitar pausadamente, mientras sentía como él la acariciaba con extrema dulzura.

En ese momento era dichosa de estar viva.

– ¿Sabes? –Murmuró de pronto, deslizando suavemente su mano por el torso de Link–. Creo que debería visitar la fuente en el monte Lanayru.

– ¿Quieres ir a una fuente? –Se había extrañado por ese comentario, en verdad no había esperado que ella le pidiera ir a un lugar como ese– ¿Y la visita al reino Zora? –Levantó su cabeza con pereza, tratando de fijar su mirada en ella.

– Será un pequeño desvió –le respondió levantándose ligeramente para poder mirarlo, sonriéndole divertida al descubrir la incertidumbre en su rostro– luego retomaremos el plan original.

¿Cómo iba a negarse si ella lo miraba así?

Sonrió depositando un beso sobre su frente para volver recostar su cuerpo, ya relajado y cansado.

– Lo que usted ordene, mi Princesa.

Suspiró.

Poco después pudo percibir como ella cubría su cuerpo y el de ella con una mantita. Sonriendo reconfortado y tranquilo al sentir como la joven lo abrazaba apaciblemente, reposando su cabeza en su pecho, dejándose vencer por un gentil sueño.

Y en medio de la noche, aún con ese acopioso sonido de la tormenta en el exterior la lumbre se extingue lentamente, dejando de lado los deshechos troncos, cubriendo de cenizas el intenso fuego que ahora formaba parte de un recuerdo.

Un recuerdo nuevo y encantador.

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

XD! De nuevo termino el fic con un "final" dudoso, ¿por qué? bueno simplemente eso es reflejo de algo que venía pensando y que quizás haga (si a nadie le molesta claro esta :P) otros lemon más XD, como ya este fic esta en clasificación M 9-9 a nadie le importara ¿verdad?

Bueno la imagen del fic aún no está terminada, la verdad es que pensaba terminarla y luego subir esto, pero al final XD le puse un filtro chanta y subí el fic con el dibujo aún como boceto, pero cuando tenga la versión a color la cambiaré :P, luego subiré también ese boceto al DA, ahora me dio flojera porque para variar es la hora del copi... no sé porque tengo la mala costumbre de actualizar en horarios malos como este XD

Gracias de antemano a todo quien se de una vuelta por este fic :)

¡Saludos!

Se despide atte

Zilia-K


	2. Chapter 2

¿De verdad creyeron que no haría la continuación del capítulo "Nuevo amanecer" del fic hermanito de este, verdad? XD Pues… estaban en lo correcto jajajaja XD la verdad es que también dude si hacerlo o no XDDDDDD, pero al final después de una breve lucha interna entre la perversión y la mesura, este… ya saben que lado gano X"D

La vedad es que después del lemon del UHPH, quería subir otra cosa y luego esto 9w9, pero en vista que esto estaba más avanzado que lo otro… 9w9 ejem XD

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es SOLO LEMON, total y absolutamente lemon XD, sólo tiene un breve recuerdo donde no están haciendo nada XDDDD!, no hay introducción ni nada aquí porque es la continuación directa del lime que corte en el capítulo del fic hermano de este.**

 **Aclaraciones: Como siempre, los personajes de este historia no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de NINTENDO.**

Sin más los dejo con… con el lemon XD

* * *

 **.-. NO LO RECUERDES .-.**

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Secretos que se lleva el viento .-.-.-.**

* * *

No sabía como ni cuando esa "casual" y quizás no tan casual conversación se había transformado en algo agitado... donde las palabras parecían sobrar y sus manos presurosas parecían rememorar aquella noche que para ellos aún no pasaba.

No sólo sus mentes aun vivían en aquel maravilloso momento, sus corazones atados el uno del otro, no encontraban forma de separarse, no después de esos cien años... no luego de aquel tortuoso periplo vivido. Y añoraban que así se mantuviera, que aquella horrenda oscuridad quedara enterrada en el pasado junto a sus almas heridas, las mismas que buscaban de una u otra forma reunir aquellos trozos arrancados a la fuerza de su pecho para volver a empezar.

— Link —suspiró placenteramente su nombre, atando sus brazos a él.

El joven guerrero se estremeció al escucharla y ansioso regreso sus besos al rostro de ella, buscando a ciegas su boca, trémula y tierna.

Volvieron a fundirse en un profundo beso, tan o más apasionado que los de la noche anterior.

Con cuidado la guío a tientas, aun manteniendo ese exquisito contacto entre sus bocas. Se detuvo cuando la espalda de ella choco contra un tronco cercano y allí la atrapó, prisionera de sus brazos y aún mas de sus acalorados besos.

Una juguetona brisa fresca y húmeda acarició sus cuerpos con dulzura y entonces ella entre besos recordó aquella sensación que la había traído de vuelta a la realidad aquella mañana, estremeciéndose ligeramente sonrió...

 _Esa suave y traviesa brisilla se coló entre las ropas que los cubrían, subiendo molestamente por su espalda desnuda haciéndola estremecer._

 _Se acurrucó entre los cálidos brazos de su compañero, buscando ese refugio grato y placentero. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, y su corazón llevaba un ritmo suave, calmado y audible._

 _Sonrió, regocijándose con aquella placida sensación que embargaba cada uno de sus sentidos. Entonces pudo percibir como aún entre sueños él la estrechaba para asegurarse mantenerla cerca y entre sus brazos._

 _Suspiró quedada y comenzó a volver en si lentamente._

 _¿Dónde estaba?_

 _Sus párpados le pesaban ligeramente, pero finalmente consiguió centrar su atención, él estaba allí, justo a su lado. Se había acurrucado de tal forma que sus pieles seguían manteniendo esa cercanía, percibiendo la calidez del otro. Y al notarlo inmediatamente los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, mientras su corazón dio un fuerte brinco y la trajo bruscamente a la realidad._

 _¡¿Estaba durmiendo desnuda con su escolta?!_

 _Como pudo se escabullo de sus fuertes brazos sin llamar su atención. Y entonces observó el curioso mundo que la rodeaba, estaban en medio de una especie de cueva hecha de corteza milenaria, aquel pesado olor a humedad y moho lleno sus sentidos de un instante a otro y entonces observó lo que antes habían sido brazas a su lado._

 _Fue sólo en ese momento cuando recordó._

 _Link ya no era su escolta, ella ya no era una Princesa. Habían vuelto a este mundo como un nuevo renacer, con una renovada fuerza que estuvo a punto de ser quebrantada por la oscuridad. Y después de todo ese tiempo se habían vuelto a encontrar, como si aún fuera parte de una ilusión… de un sueño que se alejaba una y otra vez de sus manos… aquella batalla milenaria entre la luz y la oscuridad había dado fin con aquel sello donde había vuelto a aprisionar a la Calamidad._

 _Y después de eso…_

 _Después de eso habían trascurrido muchas lunas._

 _Ya no recordaba cuando tiempo habían pasado recorriendo las vastas tierras de Hyrule buscando encontrarse, reuniendo cada pedacito de aquellas almas que por un instante perdieron en medio de las sombras._

 _Pero lo que nunca creyó es que ese enorme vacío arraigado en lo más profundo de su pecho era rápidamente ataviado por una sola alma, por aquella lucecita que brillaba aún medio de las sombras que la rodearon por esos largos cien años. Y ahora vivía en su interior, deseaba atesorar ese cálido sentimiento por siempre y para siempre._

 _Mientras lo observaba, trajo de vuelta todas aquellas sensaciones que la habían hecho vibrar de forma única y maravillosa la noche anterior, aquello que habían vivido tras un acuerdo mutuo, esa indudable entrega que ahora la ataba a él de más de una manera._

 _Se estremeció al sentir el frío ambiente chocando contra su piel desnuda, erizándola, marcando inevitablemente algo que no podía ocultar en su anatomía. Rápidamente buscó algo para cubrir su desnudes, ataviándose a medias sus ropajes, y en medio de aquella tarea se detuvo para volver a observarlo._

 _Él volvió a moverse buscándola, queriendo inconscientemente encontrar aquel acople con el que la había mantenido a su lado y pareció juntar el entrecejo al percatarse de que ella no estaba._

— _Estoy aquí_ — _susurró dulcemente acariciando su rostro, pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos alborotados._

 _Link volvió a moverse quedando recostado de lado, ahora con una bonita sonrisa adornando su rostro._

— _Tranquilo... aquí estaré_ — _murmuró tiernamente apartando parte del flequillo de su frente para depositar un cálido beso sobre ella._

 _Lo admiró por largo rato, como si el tiempo no existiera, como que en aquel nuevo mundo sólo hubiera espacio para ellos dos._

 _Y entonces volvió a clavar su vista sobre las cenizas, recordando como aquella llama fuerte e incandescente había iluminado cada atrevido paso que daban, aquellas caricias se habían grabado como fuego en cada rincón, cada milímetro que el guerrero tomó como suyo... y sin darse cuenta una sensación extraña y nueva comenzó a elevarse desde su pecho haciendo que un desconocido nerviosismo se apoderara de ella._

 _Agitó su cabeza tratando de calmarse, y aún con esa extraña sensación llenándola por dentro, decidió alejar esos pensamientos y darle una sorpresa a su héroe._

 _Le demostraría que podía encender nuevamente esa fogata, como él mismo le había enseñado._

El fuego... aquella llama que encendió al interior de ese refugio se mantenía viva en ella, en cada célula de su cuerpo. Lo necesitaba, más que nunca necesita sentirlo cerca, muy cerca.

Recargó su cuerpo contra ella, y mordió dulcemente la piel desnuda de su cuello, buscando agitado desabotonar esa fina blusa que usaba, suave como la seda, pero aquel contacto no se comparaba con su cálida piel, la que ahora anhelaba por volver a tener entre sus manos.

Ella, ansiosa, con un rápido movimiento cambio de lugar, dejando ahora a Link contra el tronco, entonces paso una de sus piernas entre las del chico y dejo que sus cuerpos se frotaran aún por sobre sus ropas.

Link suspiró con fuerza al sentirla, al percibir sus dulces curvas sobre su cuerpo y tan agitado como estaba se quitó con prisa el cinturón que sujetaba parte de sus prendas, dejando que cayera a un lado, entonces regreso sus caricias a la espalda de ella.

— Ven —le pidió separándose ligeramente para verla a los ojos, para incitarla a montarse sobre él.

La chica lo observó perpleja, pero luego con una sonrisilla traviesa, dio un brinquito, impulsándose con sus brazos. Había apoyado sus manos sobre los hombros de él, pero cuando sus piernas se entrelazaron con la cintura del guerrero, sus brazos las imitaron, atrapando su cuello.

Link sonrió complacido y la ayudó a mantenerse en esa posición, sujetándola de las piernas, recorriendo lentamente sus muslos, subiendo de forma quedada hasta alcanzar la exquisita curvatura que formaba el límite de sus piernas y sus glúteos.

Ella volvió a besarlo, pero entre besos gimió al percibir como él la acariciaba con creciente ansiedad.

Y con la Princesa aún montada sobre su cuerpo, avanzó. Se movió lo suficiente como para alejarse de ese tronco y luego se hincó sobre el suelo, sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella se deslizaba por sobre el suyo y su entrepierna rozaba ahora su endurecido miembro.

— Zelda… espera —le suplicó al sentir como ella se movía maravillosamente sobre él, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran insistentemente, consiguiendo que una electrizante sensación lo recorriera por dentro.

— Tengo calor —le confesó ahogada entre su propio actuar, respirando entrecortadamente.

Link sonrió dulcemente al escucharla y con cuidado se inclinó sujetándola entre sus brazos para recostarla en el suelo. Y aún sobre ella la admiró, hermosa y perfecta, mantenía una de sus manos sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente entre cada exhalación exaltada. Subió por su cuello, marcado por sus propios besos, su clara piel ligeramente enrojecida no ayudo a calmar sus deseos y menos aún cruzarse con su intensa mirada, aquellos bonitos orbes esmeralda, aquellas mejillas adornadas de rosa, enmarcando sus dulces facciones y aquellos perfectos labios humedecidos y entreabiertos, invitándolo a volver a perderse entre ellos.

Debía admitir que estaba atrapado por aquella romántica atmósfera, aquel agradable roció característico de una mañana post tormenta, y junto a esa fresca brisa y el sonido de las hojitas agitándose sobre ellos, acompañado del inocente canto de las aves ajenas a sus intenciones, todo formaba parte de aquel instante envolviéndolos en una verdadera burbuja, acompañados de esa sensación grata y cautivante.

Volvió a perderse entre sus besos, cerrando sus ojos y buscando a tientas con sus manos completar aquella tarea que había comenzado, desabotonando esa dichosa prenda. Fue entonces cuando sus manos se deslizaron nuevamente sobre su piel, sintiendo como ella se estremecía. A duras penas corto aquel beso, y liberándose de los brazos de ella bajo, reemplazando sus manos por su boca, besando su vientre, subiendo lentamente con su lengua, escuchando las exclamaciones agitadas que se escapaban de sus labios con cada caricia que él propinaba sobre su erizada piel.

Zelda arqueo ligeramente su espalda y atrapó entre sus manos algunas hojas secas que estaban esparcidas en el suelo bajo ellos, mientras percibía como el joven se afanaba por eliminar los últimos botones de su blusa, la tela se deslizó hacia los costados y ella avergonzaba percibió la intensa mirada que él le dedicaba, se había detenido a contemplarla.

Sonriéndole dulcemente acaricio la sonrojada mejilla de la Princesa y después volvió a inclinarse para depositar un beso en su frente.

— Tranquila... si quieres que... me detenga, lo haré.

Ella lo observó enternecida, a pesar de que ella había comenzado con esto él seguía siendo tan dulce, tan cauto, tan mesurado… pero quería que dejara de serlo, deseaba que se dejara llevar por aquella sensación que sabía lo inundaba por dentro.

— No... es sólo —se sonrojó aún más al tratar de explicarle— me da un poco de pudor... digo... anoche estaba todo más oscuro.

Link soltó una suave risita al escucharla admitir aquello, ciertamente se había percatado de eso, por ello la observaba con tanta atención, quería grabar en su memoria cada instante, cada bonita expresión en su rostro, cada milímetro de su piel, más ahora que podía admirarla con la cálida luz del amanecer.

— Hey —susurró muy suavecito volviendo a acariciar las sonrojadas mejillas de la joven, moviendo de forma delicada su rostro para obligarla a mirarlo—. Eres hermosa —le confesó esbozando una encantadora sonrisa.

Zelda sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, quizás esta no era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero su sinceridad caló profundo en su alma, la misma que comenzaba a llenarse lentamente de este sentimiento maravilloso que la ayuda a dejar atrás la tragedia y el asedio de esa oscuridad, devolviéndole la luz a sus días, a su dañado corazón, tal como había sucedido durante la noche.

— Te amo —le confeso sin más.

Él también la amaba profundamente, había luchado incansablemente para encontrarla, a pesar de esos vacíos que aún nublaban su memoria, podía recordarla a ella claramente, los instantes que vivieron juntos en el pasado y cada nuevo momento que forjaban juntos.

— Yo también te amo —agregó justo antes de darle un cariñoso beso sobre sus labios, sintiendo como ella temblaba ligeramente.

Era eso lo que sentía, desde lo más profundo de su ser quería transmitirle aquel intenso sentimiento que ella despertaba en su interior.

Zelda repitió mentalmente aquellas palabras una y otra vez, sabiendo lo difícil que era para el guerrero abrirle su corazón y sin pensarlo correspondió aquel beso con la misma devoción que él le transmitía, se sentía dichosa de haber conseguido ese espacio entre su alma.

Las circunstancias del pasado los habían marcado profundamente, pero hoy... después de esa espera de años estaban allí juntos y así quería que se mantuvieran.

Y sin más palabras, sin más dudas, aquello que de una forma muda y cargado en esa complicidad que mantenían, continuaron.

Link bajo sus besos desde los labios de ella hasta su mentón, recorrió nuevamente su cuello y se aventuró más allá, pasando lentamente su lengua entre sus pechos haciendo que ella se estremeciera con fuerza entre sus brazos. La joven se aferró al torso del muchacho y levantó ligeramente su cuerpo, arqueando su propia espalda mientras gemía. Él aprovechó aquella apertura y movilizó sus manos para quitar el broche del corpiño de ella. Con la prenda ya suelta, regreso tras sus pasos y deslizó una de sus traviesas manos entre la copa sujetando el pecho de ella firmemente mordiendo excitado su labio inferior al escucharla soltar un suspiro placentero y prolongado. Con su otra mano aún apoyada tras la espalda de la joven, la levanto otro poco y de forma ansiosa le arrebató esa molesta blusa y su ropa interior.

Las prendas cayeron al suelo sin emitir sonido, o quizás sus respiraciones entrecortadas no les permitían escuchar.

Link volvió a recostarla y con la mirada de ella siguiendo sus pasos se quitó la túnica, junto a la camiseta que usaba, dejando su torso totalmente descubierto. Pero cuando volvió a inclinarse para renovar sus besos, ella lo detuvo, empujándolo suavemente haciendo que el guerrero perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado en el suelo, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Zelda volvió a montarse sobre las piernas del guerrero y con una sonrisa juguetona agrego…

— Aún llevas prisa.

Las puntas de sus narices se rozaron y sus bocas se mantuvieron a una tentadora distancia, estaban tan cerca que sus cálidas respiraciones se entremezclaban en medio de esa atmósfera fresca.

Ella mordió suavemente el labio inferior del joven manteniendo ese aire coqueto, deslizando sus manos por sus bien tonificados músculos, recorriendo esa piel ardiente que la estaba enloqueciendo. Link quiso atrapar su boca con la suya, pero ella lo esquivo hábilmente, manteniendo esa bonita sonrisa que lo tenía totalmente embobado.

— No me tortures así —agregó bromeando, recorriendo con sus manos el torso desnudo de ella, inclinando su rostro con sus labios entreabiertos dispuesto a besarla, pero ella volvió a evadirlo juguetonamente, por lo que solo consiguió besar la comisura de su boca—. Oh vamos... no me dejes así.

Ella se movió sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que sus torsos desnudos se frotaran dulcemente. Link, excitado al sentir los pechos de ella sobre su torso soltó un gemido ronco y ahora con algo de desespero la jalo para atrapar aquella juguetona sonrisa en un candente beso, introduciendo su lengua sin reparo en la boca de ella.

Zelda dio un pequeño respingo al notar que la fuerza con la que la sujetaba aumentaba, pero sin oponer resistencia dejo que él la besara, comenzando un excitante juego entre sus lenguas, mientras su cuerpo se movía sobre el de él, percibiendo aquel roce electrizante entre sus pieles y la fuerte presión en su entrepierna, estaba demasiado excitada y su propia danza la delataba. Quería sentir más, deseaba tenerlo mucho más cerca.

Se separaron ligeramente jadeando con fuerza y se observaron con intensidad, buscando la aprobación en los ojos del otro.

Con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros, Link volvió a tomar la iniciativa y con un rápido movimiento la volvió atrapar en el suelo, quitándose sus pantalones al mismo tiempo que ella hacia lo mismo, la prisa que llevaban evidenciaba las ansias que se tenían. Y pocos segundos después, ya totalmente desnudos, él se apoderó de sus pechos, intercalando caricias y besos, mientras que su otra mano verificaba que ella estuviera lista, movilizándose por su entrepierna alcanzando con la yema de sus dedos sus húmedos misterios. Frotando aquella erógena zona, la escuchó gemir su nombre con fuerza, suplicándole acabar esa placentera agonía. Pero entre su desespero, ella sujetó con su mano el erecto miembro del chico, acariciándolo al mismo ritmo que él llevaba, consiguiendo que ahora sus gemidos excitados hicieran un coro, audible e incitante.

Y aquel tortuoso juego no pudieron mantenerlo por más tiempo, porque cada segundo que pasaba sus cuerpos parecían pedirles a gritos por más.

— Tranquila —bromeó casi sin habla, atrapando la mano de ella para que dejara sus insistentes caricias, si no la detenía ahora no estaba seguro por cuanto tiempo podría mantener aquella erección— Aún llevas prisa —repitió bromeando, notando como ella fruncía el entrecejo.

— Eres un bobo —se quejó jalándole del cabello, atrapando su boca en un renovado beso.

La beso, correspondiendo aquel acalorado contacto, acomodándose sobre ella, dejando que la muchacha separara sus piernas para darle paso, aquello era más que una invitación, era una insinuación clara y tangible. Y con cuidado recargó su palpitante falo sobre aquel umbral, recorriendo aquellas ardientes paredes con punzante deseo, percibiendo los suaves espasmos que ocasionaban sus acciones en ella. De forma decidida y controlada, la penetro lentamente, sintiendo como su miembro se deslizaba por aquel resbaladizo y ardiente paraíso. Gimió con fuerza al sentirse preso de esa maravillosa sensación que embargo sus sentidos, pero tuvo cuidado de avanzar con cautela, no queriendo dañarla nuevamente.

— Estoy… bien… —le susurró ella junto a su oído, pasando sus dedos por entre sus cabellos largos y claros. Le fascinaba sentir su cabellera entre sus manos, percibir su fuerza ante el choque mesurado de sus caderas.

Los jadeos de ella rápidamente fueron reemplazados por una sensación descontrolada y ardiente, exclamando con fuerza su nombre, rogándole para que no se detuviera.

Link la sujetó y comenzó a embestirla más rápido, con más insistencia. Ahogado en la plenitud de aquello que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Sin notarlo, su ritmo se aceleró, y la fuerza de sus movimientos creció conjuntamente con la pérdida de su cordura.

— No puedo… más…

— Un poco más… —le pidió gimiendo con ímpetu sintiendo como el chico sujetaba sus muslos y la jalaba para ir más profundo, más rápido y más enardecido.

Ella se aferró con fuerza desmedida a la espalda del Hyliano, enterrando sin querer sus uñas en su piel. Él, percibió como la joven se aferraba a su cuerpo y temblaba con fuerza, entonces dejo que toda aquella desquiciante tensión se liberara, y con pequeños espasmos percibió como nuevamente parte de su ser la llenaba a ella, juntando sus esencias en un acto íntimo y pleno.

Los brazos de la Princesa se derrumbaron abatidos por aquel placentero relajo. Respirando con dificultad él reposo su cuerpo sobre el de la aristócrata, buscando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, sonriendo plácidamente entre su pecho, tan cálido y suave.

Entonces volvieron a escuchar aquellas cantarinas voces que se elevaban entre la copa de los árboles, el susurró del viento recorriendo confines ocultos en medio de la alborada y sus respiraciones, entrecortadas y arrítmicas.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó después de ese prolongado silencio.

— Si —respondió con simpleza, aferrándose a ese contacto entre sus manos.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

Ella soltó una suave risilla al escucharlo. Y él pareció acurrucarse entre el cuerpo de su doncella tiernamente.

— Claro que puedes.

Posiblemente este instante formaría parte de ese conjunto de recuerdos íntimos que comenzaban a trazar con aquel deleite ferviente de sus corazones jóvenes y enamorados.

Sus respiraciones, aún agitadas, formarían parte de ese firmamento, uniéndose como un sereno susurro con el aire…

Como un indudable secreto con el viento…

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Bien… lamento de corazón si ofendí los sentimientos de algún frágil corazoncito con esto XD, pero 9.9 todavía puede haber más "suculencia" XDD, así que no les aseguro que se desharán de mi tan luego XD

Quiero agradecer enormemente a todos aquellos que leyeron este historia :D y dejar un saludo especial a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias a **Goddess Artemiss, Fox MxCloude, Zelink 94, Yahab, LordFalconX, Siry, ZeldaHyrule 15** (Por cierto :S me gustaría responderte algunas preguntas que me has dejado en otras historias, pero no se de que forma hacerlo :"(, quizás si tienes tumblr podamos cruzarnos por allá), **Mud chan, mr fxncy pxnts y Krystal Psych,** en verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo :D

Sin más que decir, o quizás con muchas cosas que decir 9x9 pero mejor me cayo XD, se despide…

Zilia-K!


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene LEMON, por lo que no es una historia apta para todo publico 9w9, están advertidos... no me hago responsable de las mentes inocentes que pueda corromper con esto XDDDD (nah, mentira X"D la verdad es que este fic tiene un lemon bien suave jajaja)**

Antes de dejarlos con la historia, les hago la pequeña acotación que este conjunto de one-shot son parte de otra historia. Aunque este fragmento en especial esta escrito en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Zelda. El siguiente que subiré será desde el punto de vista de Link 9w9, con sus pecaminosos pensamientos jajajaja XD nah broma jajaja.

Sin más... los dejo con la historia...

* * *

 **.-. NO LO RECUERDES .-.**

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Nuestro nido .-.-.-.**

* * *

Alejé de mí esa sensación de pereza que embelesaba mis sentidos. Afuera podía oír el canturreo de las avecillas, quienes habían comenzado su concierto desde muy temprano.

Me sonreí tontamente haciéndome una imagen mental de la pareja de avecillas que había anidado justo en el manzano que se encontraba a un lado de la casa, el árbol había crecido tanto que ahora la copa casi rozaba la zona alta por fuera de la vivienda.

Se me había hecho la mala costumbre de salir de la casa por la ventana del segundo piso que estaba más cerca a la cama. Me escabullía mientras Link no me miraba, o al menos eso creía, y me sentaba largo rato a mirar a los padres alimentar a sus polluelos con esmero. Me parecía una escena de lo más tierna, aunque los pequeños eran bastante escandalosos a la hora de exigir a sus progenitores la primera merienda del día, seguro había sido ese "rutinario" escenario el que había despertado a mi "héroe", quien curiosamente no estaba en la cama.

Me senté mientras me refregaba mis ojos, y con una de las manos sujetaba una de las sabanas para cubrir la desnudes de mi cuerpo, se nos había hecho la mala costumbre dormir así, pero justificábamos el hecho con el calor que hacía en esta época del año y con lo encendidos que nos terminábamos durmiendo después de...

Sentí como mis mejillas se encendían. Agitando mi cabeza alejé las nítidas imágenes de la noche ya pasada. Me levante y lo primero que hice fue ponerme mis bragas, y seguidamente, busque con algo de prisa algo para vestirme, cruzándome con la túnica del campeón que Link solía usar, aunque hoy no era uno de esos días.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomé la prenda entre mis manos y la abracé con un cariño injustificado, pero en el fondo sabía que aquella pieza significaba mucho para mí, al final este simple trozo de tela que yo misma había diseñado marcaba un símbolo de esperanza, una que no sólo se albergaba en mí corazón, sino en todo un reino destruido por la calamidad.

Y mientras tenía la prenda entre mis manos, otra loca idea paso fugazmente por mi cabeza y al instante siguiente ya tenía la "famosa túnica del campeón Hyliano" sobre mí. Caminé hasta un espejo delgado pero alargado que habíamos ubicado en una de las paredes y me observé de cuerpo completo, vestida con la "legendaria" prenda. Me quedaba algo grande, se notaba en las costuras de los hombros que caían de forma graciosa por mis brazos, en mí, el traje de Link, parecía una camisola holgada con dos provocadores escotes a los costados de mis piernas.

De pronto me pregunte qué pensaría Link si me viera ahora y aún frente al espejo coloque uno de mis brazos tras mi nuca, levantando un poco mi cabello y la otra la apoye sobre mi pierna, inclinando un poquito mi cuerpo hacia adelante, me miré y me sonreí con un dejo de coquetería, obviamente no estaba haciendo esto pensando en mí, sino en lo que Link pudiera pensar al verme o quizás la cara que pondría, sentía curiosidad por averiguarlo y por eso mismo no me quite la prenda, sino que simplemente me reí de forma nerviosa y golpeé tres veces mi frente con la palma de mi mano. En verdad lo que estaba haciendo era muy bobo.

Los pajaritos chillaron con fuerza y me trajeron de golpe a la realidad, sin pensarlo demasiado, corrí hasta la ventana y aún vestida sólo con la túnica del campeón y unas simples bragas, me escabullí por la ventana y salí directo a la zona alta del exterior de la casa, me detuve en el borde, junto al pequeño establo donde descansaban nuestros corceles e hincándome en el suelo mi mirada se perdió entre el follaje tupido del manzano e inconscientemente busque con la mirada el nidito y sus ocupantes.

— Uno... —murmuré al tiempo que percibía como la cálida brisa acariciaba suavemente mi cuerpo y agitaba ligeramente mis cabellos—. Dos... —me concentré tratando de encontrar al tercer polluelo.

Pero él no estaba.

Una sensación extraña me inundo y casi como si fuera mi propio bebé, comencé a sentir la angustia de no ver al pajarillo en el nido, sus hermanos se hundieron entre las pajitas y las ramas como si de pronto hubieran detectado mi intensa mirada, sus ojos grandes y redondeados parpadeaban y sus plumitas parecían erizarse haciendo que sus menudos cuerpecitos los hicieran parecer dos bolitas.

— Buenos días bonita.

Me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Link tras mi espalda, había estado tan concentrada mirando el nido que había perdido la noción de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

— Link —susurré dándome la vuelta, arqueando mis cejas en una expresión que no podía fingir frente a él—. No está.

— ¿Eh? —Vi como levantaba una de sus cejas y su cabeza se ladeaba ligeramente. Ese día había decido usar su túnica Hyliana, con ese bonito rojo que tan bien le asentaba, aunque eso no era lo que precisamente estaba llamando mi atención en ese momento, porque evidentemente sentía que aquella expresión que ahora enmarcaba su rostro era el claro reflejo de que él no me estaba comprendiendo.

— El polluelo, Link —casi que lo estaba regañando, como si ese pajarito fuera nuestro hijo y su padre no estuviera atento a sus pasos—. No está en el nido.

Volvió a mirarme con una expresión extraña y yo fruncí el entrecejo, ¿acaso no entendía lo importante que era para mí?

Entonces apoyó una de sus manos en mi cabeza y revolvió mis cabellos mientras se hincaba para colar una de sus manos por mi cintura, tratando de acercarme hacia él con una sonrisilla traviesa.

En verdad no sabía que era lo "tan" gracioso. Quizás el estar usando la famosa túnica estaba restándole importancia a mis palabras, pero independiente de lo que se le estuviera atravesando por la cabeza, me resistí, demostrándole que en ese momento no estaba para juegos, que mi preocupación era real y que necesitaba que me ayudara.

— Ah, el nido de los gorriones —me sonrió aún más amplió y volvió a jalar mi cuerpo sintiendo como yo me oponía a su afecto.

— ¡Link el pajarito puede haber caído del nido! —Me queje frustrada, golpeando con mi puño cerrado su pecho.

Él soltó a reír divertido ante mi reacción y mi regañó. Y yo aún sin entender nada me quedé quieta y lo desafié con la mirada... tenía que entender que esto iba muy en serio.

— Te ves linda cuando te enojas —me dijo entre risas, robándome un beso furtivo en los labios.

Así como se oye... me había literalmente robado ese beso, porque yo evidentemente no estaba de ánimo para eso.

— ¡No le veo lo gracioso!

— Cierra tus ojos.

— ¿Qué? —no sabía si me estaba tomando el pelo o que diantres.

— Quiero que cierres tus ojos y respires profundo —me volvió a decir tomando mis manos entre las suyas—. El pequeño pajarito está bien —me susurró luego al oído—. Te mostrare si te calmas y confías en mí.

Ante su última frase no pude ocultar mi sorpresa y parpadeando un par de veces lo observé exigiendo una explicación.

Pero él simplemente sonrió amplia y encantadoramente. Ante eso, no pude más que suspirar y obedecer, al menos ya sabía que Link había visto al pajarito.

— ¿Y ahora? —Pregunté mientras sentía como me abrazaba por la espalda y deslizaba sus manos por mis brazos haciendo un lento recorrido hacia mis manos.

Pude sentir su cálido aliento junto sobre mi cuello, de forma refleja me estremecí ligeramente, pero traté de controlar esa reacción involuntaria en mí al sentirlo tan cerca. Aunque podía ver su sonrisa traviesa, aunque mantuviera mis ojos cerrados, podía imaginarme a la perfección aquella expresión.

— Tranquila —susurró de nuevo. Para ese instante sus manos ya habían alcanzado las mías, y guiándome me hizo juntarlas, listas para poder recibir algo sobre ellas—. Aguarda un segundo, sin moverte.

Tanto misterio me tenía intrigada, en verdad quería saber que era lo que pretendía hacer. Pero me mantuve quieta, como él me lo pidió y sentí en momento en que dejaba de abrazarme para buscar algo entre sus cosas, probablemente estaba sacando algo desde su alforja.

— Sujete esto, princesa —me dijo suave y deposito sobre mis palmas un montón de cosillas pequeñas y frías que de un segundo a otro no supe que eran.

Instintivamente abrí mis ojos y observé lo que ahora sujetaba.

— ¿Semillas? —Pregunté totalmente perdida.

— Tengo un secreto —me sonrió ampliamente—. Uno que compartiré hoy contigo si prometes guardarlo —me dijo en un tonito misterioso apoyando su dedo índice sobre mis labios entreabiertos.

— Creo que... estoy más perdida que antes —le dije sinceramente, ladeando ligeramente el rostro.

Su sonrisa se amplió y luego examinando la copa del árbol pareció verificar algo, entonces llevo una de sus manos a su boca poniendo sus dedos en una posición extraña y luego silbó, haciendo un sonidillo agudo con un ritmo muy peculiar.

Lo miré intrigada y él sólo me devolvió otra bonita sonrisa.

— ¿Y ahora? —Pregunté esperando una respuesta más esclarecedora de su parte.

— No te impacientes.

Pero no podía simplemente esperar, abrí la boca a punto de decir otra cosa cuando Link tapo mis labios con su palma y me hizo un "shh" suavecito.

— Mira —me dijo susurrando junto a mi oído.

Me concentré en lo que él apuntaba y observé como entre el follaje de los árboles se movían saltando de ramita en ramita la pareja de gorriones, al cabo de un par de saltos extendieron sus alas y agitándolas con prisa se elevaron para después planear con gracia hasta donde nosotros nos encontrábamos.

Sus miradas inquisitivas se clavaron sobre nosotros, y dando saltitos desconfiados se acercaron más. Link sujeto mis manos y las guio para que las dejara apoyadas sobre el suelo. Fue sólo entonces cuando las aves dieron un último brinquito y llegaron hasta mis manos, aferrándose con sus dedos alargados y sus garritas.

— Link están... —había hablado suave para no asustarlos, pero ahora ambas aves estaban robando las semillas de mis manos con movimientos rápidos y certeros.

— Llevo semanas alimentándoles —me sonrió y se acercó un poco para volver a abrazarme por la espalda aprovechando que estaba paralizada con ambas manos como comedero—. Ya se han acostumbrado, y creo que les caes bien —su mentón se apoyó sobre mi hombro y de forma juguetona beso la piel que quedaba descubierta por lo grande que me quedaba la túnica haciendo que me estremeciera ligeramente— ¿Creíste que no me había percatado que pasabas horas mirando el nido?

Me sonrojé al escuchar su pregunta, en verdad había pensado que Link no había descubierto todo el tiempo que pasaba furtivamente junto al árbol.

— Link... yo...

— ¡Mira quién viene ahí! —Me dijo con tanto entusiasmo que asusto a los otros dos gorriones quienes se alejaron volando en dirección al árbol.

Observé al pequeño pajarito que Link acaba ver llegar, era casi del tamaño de sus padres, pero tenía el plumaje algo más alborotado y parecía que pequeñas plumitas como pelusillas se asomaban entre las más firmes, sus ojitos eran más grandes y redondeados y parecía tener una cabecita un poco más menuda.

— Esta bien —susurré emocionada, pero contuve mi emoción para no asustarlo.

Seguro mis ojos habían adquirido un brillo especial, algo que quizás Link había detectado, porque en una rápida ojeada que le di, parecía embelesado observándome.

— Te dije que no había nada de qué preocuparse —volvió a sonreírme y a estrechar mi cuerpo con más fuerza.

Respiré pausadamente y volví a sorprenderme al ver como el polluelo daba un brinco, siguiendo a sus padres que volvían a alzar el vuelo para regresar a mis manos, de forma algo torpe imitaba a los adultos y llego junto a ellos a mi mano, apoyando sus patitas delgadas de deditos menudos con pequeñas garritas.

No supe cuánto tiempo paso antes de que las aves se acabaran la merienda y volaran de regreso al nido para alimentar a los dos pequeños que aguardaban su regreso.

— Son una bonita familia —le dije a Link recargando mi cuerpo en él, sin dejar de observar como los pequeños pajaritos se apuraban para abrir sus piquitos esperando que sus padres depositaran en ellos el alimento.

— ¿Cómo te imaginas la nuestra? —Me pregunto de pronto tomándome nuevamente por sorpresa.

Me separé para observarlo, sabiendo que el rubor adornaba mis mejillas. No me había esperado una pregunta como esa, en realidad ni siquiera me imaginaba que Link había pensado en ello antes. Sin poder evitarlo mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, no estaba segura si era parte del nerviosismo que repentinamente me había inundado o era producto de esa miradita soñadora que él me dedicaba, pero fuera lo que fuera... me sentía sofocada.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

En verdad quería saberlo, quería descubrir que pasaba por su mente en este momento.

— Bueno —empecé tratando de recuperar el habla, desviando la mirada porque no podía, simplemente no podía sostener la mirada que él mantenía sobre mí—. Me gustaría una familia como la de ellos —respondí con un aire soñador viendo el nido y sus ocupantes, sonriendo inconscientemente al pensar en mis siguientes palabras—. Me encantaría tener un niño... no... quiero que sean tres —agregue enseguida—. Tres pequeños que crezcan juntos, que tengan lo que nosotros no tuvimos Link, que puedan sonreír, caer y levantarse, juntos —dije viendo como el más grande de los polluelos agitaba sus alitas y daba saltos alrededor del nido incitando a sus hermanos a imitarlo.

— Seriamos una familia de cinco —me dijo Link recuperando mi atención, pero no así mi mirada—. Podríamos empezar con uno, ¿no? —Me sugirió provocadoramente volviendo a atraparme entre sus brazos, haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara y mis nervios aumentaran—. Te ves muy sexy con esto —agregó haciendo referencia a la túnica del campeón que estaba usando, y mientras lo hacía sentí como una de sus manos se deslizaba por mi muslo desnudo—. Me he estado conteniendo… pero no creo poder seguir haciéndolo.

Con sus últimas sugestivas palabras, abandono la mesura y sujetándome firmemente mordió mi cuello, haciendo que mi piel se erizara y que de mis labios se escapara un suave suspiró, placentero y trémulo.

— Podríamos entrar —le dije arqueando mi espalda mientras su lengua subía rápidamente por mi cuello.

Sus ansias se transformaron en mis ansias y sin darnos cuenta nuestras manos buscaron en el cuerpo del otro aquello que hacía arder algo en nuestro interior.

* * *

Agitada deje mi cuerpo caer sobre la cama, deshecha aún desde la mañana. Nuestros besos subieron de tono y mi corazón parecía andar tan rápido que casi sentí que no podía respirar.

Pero necesita más de eso, deseaba más de su cuerpo. Quería sentir su piel contra mi piel, porque entre cada caricia, entre cada hambriento beso y cada gemido ansioso, sentía que me estaba quemando, que mi sed crecía como lo hacía el espejismo de un oasis en medio de un desierto.

Y el ruido de las aves al exterior era acallado por nuestros nombres, por aquel llamado incitante que se elevó aún sobre aquel suave flujo de aquel riachuelo que cruzaba el frente de nuestro hogar, haciendo que el agua chocara con ímpetu sobre las piedras, tanto como lo hacía el cuerpo de Link sobre el mío.

Sólo parte de sus ropas lo abandonaron, porque la prisa que llevábamos nos hizo alcanzar una ávida unión, donde entre la túnica del campeón arrepollada, sus manos escudriñaron mi cuerpo y sin aviso previo su miembro firme y fogoso se deslizo en mi interior con fuerza.

Gemí su nombre una y otra vez, escuchando ahogada como su respiración entrecortada chocaba contra mi rostro y su expresión cargada de placer pervertía los pocos pensamientos puros que guardaba, transformándolos en un deseo alocado, una sensación que sólo él podía llenar en ese momento.

Sin pensarlo le pedí más, le rogué para que aquella posesión fuera más intensa. Y mientras mordía con fuerza su labio inferir vi cómo se aferraba del respaldo de la cama para embestir con más poderío.

Su frente perlada y sus mejillas enrojecidas, aquel jadeó que dejaba escapar entre cada estocada y aquella mirada que se perdió en la mía me transportaron a un lugar del que no quería irme. Me excitaba ver como sus músculos se tensaban entre mis manos, como su cuerpo temblaba para mantener esa energía.

El tiempo se detuvo para mí, y pronto ahogué un grito al sentir como aquel exquisito roce elevaba una sensación indescriptible por todo mi cuerpo y aun así él no se detenía, haciendo que aquella magnífica experiencia se dilatara por aquello que yo sentí como una eternidad.

— Para —le pedí temblando con fuerza, pero mi petición sonó más como una invitación, porque seguramente la expresión en mi rostro decía todo lo contrario.

Y él se detuvo, sólo para contemplar el éxtasis de mi mirada, volvió a besarme dulcemente y retomó aquello que había dejado sonriendo complacido al escuchar nuevamente mis suspiros sosegados.

— Zelda —me llamó a duras penas, apoyando su frente contra la mía, mientras su mano temblorosa subía por mi mejilla y sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa cansada pero lujuriosa—. No puedo… estoy… —no fue capaz de terminar, pero sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Aumento el ritmo y la fuerza de un momento a otro, consiguiendo que mis gemidos subieran en tono e hicieran coro con los suyos justo antes de que ambos alcanzáramos un clímax pleno y exaltado.

Respirando agitado se dejó caer junto a mi lado, cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

Sonreí aún agitada al verlo y acomodando un poco la túnica del campeón sobre mi cuerpo me acurruqué junto a él.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunté divertida al escuchar su sepulcral silencio, parecía cansado, muy cansado.

— Dame… un minuto —me sonrió, pero enseguida me abrazo cariñosamente para mantenerme junto a él.

— Si seguimos así la familia crecerá rápidamente —me burlé soltando una risita divertida.

— Me gustan las familias numerosas —me dijo en el mismo tonito divertido, mientras acariciaba lánguidamente mi espalda.

— Muy gracioso.

Probablemente si no nos cuidábamos, en vez de tres tendríamos muchos... muchos hijos, pensé sin saber que esta tranquilidad que disfrutábamos podría quebrarse algún día. Pero por ahora sólo me regocijaba de sentirlo cerca, con escuchar su corazón palpitar con fuerza, de saber que estábamos vivos a pesar del aquel pasado lóbrego que gobernaba mis pesadillas.

Quizás algún día podríamos tener una familia tan bonita como las avecillas que anidaban en el manzano fuera de la casa.

Anhelaba que así fuera.

Deseaba que estos días de paz perduraran por siempre y que este hogar fuera el nido que albergara nuestros miedos, nuestras alegrías y nuestros sueños.

 **¿Continuará…?**

* * *

En un minuto pensé en dar por finalizado este fic, pero la verdad es que me quedaron unos lemon que nunca subí por falta de tiempo para revisarlos y arreglarlos xDD, y bueno después de bastante tiempo n-nUU les traigo este oneshot, espero que les guste.

Para los que no saben, esta historia tiene continuación, no he avanzado mucho en ella, pero tengo muchos capítulos escritos xD (en beta ya voy por la región orni y en el fic aún ni salen de la zora XDDDD), no he corregido los caps que siguen porque estoy tratando de terminar el último capítulo de un fic muy antiguo que tenía, para poder retomar otra historia que creo que es más vieja que esa x0x, yo y mi desastre de fics X3, pero los terminaré todos… lo prometo.

Por ahora me despido, ojala y alcancé a actualizar otro fic antes de mañana XDD (porque me voy a operar), así que XDD sino será para el finde, todo depende de como salga del procedimiento :P, porque quiero subir el siguiente capítulo de UN HEREDERO PARA HYRULE, que ayer revise hasta la mitad XDD

¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Quizás nadie creyo que actualizaría tan rápido o nuevamente este fic XD, bueno… la verdad es que como empecé la continuación quiero dejar cerrado esto luego XD, porque si no se me armara un enredo entre los lemon antiguos que había escrito y los del fic nuevo jajajaja

 **Advertencia: Quiero dejar por advertido que este one shot contiene LEMON, mucho más fuerte que el del capítulo anterior, para los que no les guste XD, pueden leer hasta la separación que hay, desde esa separación hacia abajo empieza el lemon.**

Sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **.-. NO LO RECUERDES .-.**

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Deseos de atardecer .-.-.-.**

* * *

Para mí, los días oscuros que vivió Hyrule se habían marchado. Aquella época de dolor había dejado una profunda cicatriz, no sólo en mí, sino en todas aquellas generaciones que siguieron. Pero, todo lo ocurrido me había ayudado a crecer, a alejar mi osadía y a entender que aún a pesar de mi trabajo, debía seguir trabajando… que el crecimiento no podía medirse con logros y títulos, que nada de eso valía cuando aquellos que amamos eran puestos justo sobre la línea de fuego.

Aquella terrible época me había enseñado la impotencia y el desaliento de perder lo más importante para mí, de saber cuan pequeños somos en el mundo y que te necesito… te necesito a mi lado, que no puedo imaginar un mundo si tú no estás en el.

Deje de observar las armas de los campeones, expuestas todas sobre una pared y levante mí rostro para buscarla a ella.

A mi rayito de luz, como le decía maternalmente la matriarca Urbosa a la princesa. Pero pensándolo mejor, aquel apodo originado por ese infinito amor de la reina para su hija recién nacida la describía perfectamente. Ella era como una lucecilla, que llenaba cada rincón con una simple sonrisa. Aún en medio de las tinieblas de mis recuerdos, la veo a ella… siempre luminosa. Aquel día cuando perdí mi misión protegiéndola, justo antes de desvanecerme, pude verla, detenida justo frente a mí, extendiendo su mano en un último intento por salvarme, y de ello, sólo puedo recordar como su cuerpo fue rodeado por un brillo místico, por un resplandor igualable al de una Diosa… después de ello todo se volvió confuso y largos cien años nos separaron hasta esta nueva época, donde volvimos a encontrarnos… donde nuevamente volví a conocerte a través de fragmentos dispersos de mí pasado.

Mi princesita se encontraba adentrada en sus infinitas investigaciones, estaba sentada justo frente al escritorio que daba hacia la baranda del segundo piso. No sabía exactamente que estaba estudiando, pero por su expresión centrada me supuse que aquello tenía que ver con las reliquias ancestrales, aquella tecnología sheikah que tanto la cautivaba. A veces hasta había tenido la boba idea de modelarle el conjunto ancestral, me la había imaginado con su miradita soñadora y esa maravillosa sonrisa al verme.

Sonreí bobamente al percatarme de las tontas ideas que se me pasaban por la cabeza y suspiré largamente al percatarme que una vez más todos mis pensamientos se habían volcado en ella, de alguna extraña forma había terminado por llenar cada vacío en mi interior, con ella hasta había recuperado la voz, me había sincerado y le había entregado mi corazón.

Quizás no había demasiado que pudiera hacer por Zelda, quizás no tenía la forma de entregarle los lujos y las comodidades que ella poseía en el castillo. Pero a pesar de eso, no podía dejar de admirarme de aquella sencillez con la que ella gozaba de la vida, de aquellos pequeños detalles que siempre habían sido mucho más importantes que cualquier lujo. No estaba seguro si la princesa era plenamente feliz aquí, en esta humilde morada, junto a este chico común, locamente enamorado y dispuesto a bajar el cielo si ella me lo pidiera.

La vi pasar otra hoja y poner una expresión de asombro, parecía haber descubierto algo importante, algo de lo que probablemente me estaría hablando largo rato más tarde, pero, aunque no entendiera bien todo lo que me decía, adoraba esos instantes… donde ella me contaba atropelladamente todos aquellos hallazgos y yo escuchaba, a veces sin escuchar, pero sin dejar de observar la ilusión en su vibrante mirada.

Y entonces, la curiosidad me superó.

Me levanté de la comodidad de mi asiento, y subí poco sigilosamente por las escaleras. Pero como lo había previsto, ella ni siquiera notó que yo subía, estaba demasiado inmersa en sus estudios.

Con cuidado me acerque por su espalda y apoyando mis manos en sus brazos apoye traviesamente mi mentón sobre su hombro, percibiendo aquel aroma dulzón que tanto me embelesaba cuando la tenía así de cerca.

Zelda se sobresaltó al sentirme y yo sólo sonreí al saber que había conseguido ese "factor sorpresa" tan fácilmente.

— ¿Qué lees? —Pregunté en un tonito divertido, sabía que ella sabía que no estaba profundamente interesado en el estudio de la tecnología ancestral, pero aun así mi pregunta genero aquella esperada reacción que buscaba.

— Me asustaste —me dijo iniciando esa conversación que conocía como continuaría—. Encontré algo interesante —agregó enseguida volviendo a sus notas y retrocediendo las páginas de aquel antiquísimo libro que había conseguido hace un par de días.

Cuando lo había descubierto, lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza era lo feliz que Zelda se pondría al verlo, pero desde que se lo había entregado no lo había dejado. Así que ahora, no sabía si maldecir o no el dichoso librito.

— ¿Nuevos usos para la tecnología ancestral? —Pregunté frotando mi rostro en su suave cuello.

Ay… como me fascinaba esa piel tersa, conocía cada coqueto lunarcillo en ella y ahora estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener la tentación de probarla.

— Link, basta… me haces cosquillas —soltó acompañando su alegato con una suave risita.

Y yo… yo soló mordí mi labio inferior sabiendo que en esa posición ella no podía verme. Su cantarina voz y su risa melodiosa aumento aquella mezquina sensación que luchaba por controlar.

¿Cuántos días llevaba suprimiendo éste deseo?

¿Cuántas noches más tendría que limitarme simplemente con abrazarla mientras ella seguía leyendo y leyendo ese libro?

Dejé que mi respiración cálida chocara adrede contra su piel, y sentí como ella se estremecía y yo… yo seguía manteniendo esa fina línea que sabía se rompería en cualquier segundo. Si ella suspiraba, yo no podía seguir manteniendo la condura, sólo necesitaba un mínimo signo, una pequeñísima señal de humo, algo… algo que me dijera que no era sólo yo el que estaba sediento por volver a tenerla.

— Me tienes en ascuas con ese descubrimiento —solté sin intención de averiguar realmente lo que ella se estaba guardando de esa "interminable" investigación.

— No lo vas a creer —me dijo enseguida encontrado la hoja que quería mostrarme— mira esto.

Mi vista dejo la tentadora piel de ella para concentrarme en la página del libro, allí estaba ilustrado una especie de cetro y junto a este habían notas en un idioma que definitivamente no podía entender.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Le preguntó ahora pasando mis brazos para atraparla en un cariñoso abrazo—. Parece una herramienta hecha para un monje, seguro para un ritual extraño y escalofriante.

Ella volvió a soltar una risita.

— Le llaman… el aniquilador divino —agregó enseguida, pero no se detuvo allí—. Dicen estas notas que es un arma extraordinariamente poderosa, capaz de aplacar hasta la amenaza más peligrosa con un simple toque.

— ¿Qué? —esta vez sí que ella termino de captar mi atención—. ¿Puede existir algo así de poderoso?

— No sólo eso —me respondió enseguida, podía notar la creciente emoción en cada silaba que pronunciaba—. Estuve buscando algunos apuntes de viejas runas, había visto esta arma antes, pero justo junto a ella hay símbolos que muestran la muerte, creo que esta arma es capaz de acabar con cualquier amenaza, pero hay que pagar un precio por empuñarla.

— Definitivamente suena a historia de terror.

— No seas bobo —volvió a reír y enseguida paso otras cuantas paginas para mostrarme otra cosa—. Creo que es una prueba Link, un desafió que sólo aquel que ha empuñado la espada que repele el mal puede enfrentar, en estos escritos hablan qué tras superar aquellas pruebas impuestas por la diosa, se abrirá un nuevo camino para liberar aquella herramienta definitiva, un objeto que sólo un héroe es capaz de domar.

— ¿Otra bestia divina? —¿Realmente todo aquello sería cierto? Nunca había escuchado algo como eso, menos la existencia de una quinta bestia divina.

— ¿Te imaginas que sea real? —sus ojos se iluminaron y tras voltearse ligeramente clavó aquella ilusión en mi propia mirada.

Era hermosa… simplemente hermosa.

Había levantado el libro como si tuviera la intención de mostrarme algo más, pero definitivamente y a pesar de la sorpresa que embargaba parte de mí su descubrimiento. No quería saber más sobre bestias divinas, tecnología ancestral y peligrosas ceremonias antiguas.

— ¿No crees que deberías descansar? —Le pregunté depositando un fugaz beso sobre su mejilla, viendo como mi repentina acción ocasionaba que un suave rubor se encendiera en ellas—. Llevas días investigando.

— Es que… es que es increíble, Link —insistió regresando su mirada a las notas, tratando de esquivar mi mirada para ocultar su creciente nerviosismo.

Sonreí al detectar aquello, me parecía simplemente adorable como ella buscaba entre sus apuntes algo que sabía no encontraría allí.

— Oh vamos, Zel —le insistí volviendo a abusar de mi cercanía, depositando un beso travieso justo detrás de su puntiaguda oreja—. Descansa sólo un momentito.

Ella tembló fuertemente al percibir mi acción, sabía que estaba tratando de contener sus reacciones, pero aun cuando cubrió su boca con una de sus manos pude oír claramente como suspiraba. No pude más que estremecerme al escucharla, llevaba días anhelando esa "señal".

— Link… espera —me dijo aún más nerviosa, pero volvió a suspirar con más ímpetu cuando mi mano se apodero de su mentón y mi lengua se deslizaba lentamente por su cuello.

— Sólo un momento —insistí justo antes de darle una ligera mordidita a su tersa piel.

— Ay… Link… ya… para —me dijo justo antes de gemir muy dócilmente. Tanto que sólo consiguió que mis acciones fueran aún más atrevidas.

Sus manos se aferraron al borde de la mesa, y mis manos comenzaron a desabotonar con prisa la blusa que la vestía. Estaba ansioso… demasiado ansioso.

— No te noto muy convencida —bromeé bajando mis besos en medida que descubría su exquisita piel.

Volví a morder mi labio al notar como ella inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado, dándome más espacio, uno que simplemente aproveché sin dudarlo. Una de sus manos alcanzó mis cabellos y pronto sentí como ese contacto evidenciaba sus ansias al mismo tiempo que me jalaba, como pidiéndome que continuara, que no me detuviera. Aunque a estas alturas… claramente no lo haría.

* * *

No recuerdo con claridad como paso, pero unos minutos después la silla sobre la que Zelda había estado sentada, estaba sobre el suelo, las notas esparcidas por la alfombra sobre la que ahora el cuerpo de ella descansaba y yo justo encima, igual que un animal agazapado sobre su presa, listo para atacar.

Me separé de su boca jadeando y volví a admirarla. Sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y sus ojos como dos joyas brillantes aún me observaban con un ligero dejo de timidez, mantenía su blusa unida con un férreo agarre, mientras su otra mano estaba atrapada con la mía, justo junto a su cabeza.

El sólo verla respirar jadeante me excitó de sobremanera, aquella posición que mantenía bajo mi cuerpo, tan indefensa… tan vulnerable… enloqueció mis sentidos de una sensación que enardecía mi interior fuertemente. Sus cabellos claros como finas hebras de oro, resplandecían con aquella luz curiosa que atravesaba la ventana de ese atardecer maravilloso, bañando la estancia de colores anaranjados, cálidos… tan cálidos como el fuego que me consumía lentamente.

— Link… —Me llamó suavemente.

Yo respondí su llamado con un renovado beso, aún más apasionado que el anterior. Mi lengua buscó la de ella y el beso se tornó más húmedo e incitante de lo que realmente podía soportar. Gemí sin poder controlarme, y sentí como ella arqueaba su espalda justo en el momento en que mi mano libre se colaba entre su burdo intento por ocultar su desnudez, y mis dedos rozaban sus pechos lentamente.

Forcejeo ligeramente por liberar su otra mano, pero la mantuve sujeta para que su desespero elevara sus gemidos y su cuerpo se contorneara exquisitamente bajo el mío, temblando con fuerza ante cada roce que mantuve con insistencia sobre ese botón endurecido justo en la cima de su pecho. Sabía perfectamente que aquello la enloquecía… pero no conforme con eso, aparté mi boca de la suya una vez más sólo para bajar directo hasta su otro pecho, dejando que mi lengua rozará suavemente su erógena piel, tan endurecida como aquello que aún ocultaba bajo mis pantalones, los mismos que ahora sentía que me asfixiaban.

Ella gimió con más fuerza, exclamando mi nombre mientras su única mano libre jalaba mis ropas, estremeciéndose de placer, un placer que yo gozaba con gula.

Liberé su mano sólo para bajar mis besos a su vientre, sujetando su cuerpo mientras ella se arqueaba más y más, tratando de aferrarse inútilmente del suelo, de esa alfombra sobre la que ahora nos encontrábamos.

Respiré con dificultad y con la misma prisa que llevaba baje mi pantalón y mi ropa interior, dejándolas enredadas entre mis piernas, no tenía idea donde diablos habían quedado mis botas, pero no podía importarme menos. Y acompañando a mi boca, mis manos liberaron el pantalón de ella, mientras de un simple jalón los dejaba a medio muslo, ahora sólo una simple prenda nos distanciaba.

— Link… —volvió a llamarme juntando sus piernas como si temiera aquello que pudiera osar hacer—. Bésame —me rogó.

Con una sonrisa algo lujuriosa regrese sobre mis pasos, alcanzando nuevamente su rostro, y acariciando su mejilla dulcemente junte nuestras bocas al mismo tiempo que jalaba su cabeza apoyando mis dedos sobre su nuca, elevándola ligeramente, mientras mis piernas descansaban en las suyas y mi miembro erguido chocaba contra su vientre.

Para mi asombro, ella aprovechó ese breve segundo entre beso y beso, comenzando a acariciar con sus finos dedos mi falo, moviéndolos de forma tímida, dibujando pequeños círculos sobre mí piel.

Me vi obligado a cortar aquel beso para gemir con ímpetu y tratando de huir de esa increíble sensación que muy en el fondo no quería dejar de sentir, me hice a un lado, creyendo que aquello bastaría para cortar ese juego erótico, pero ella me siguió, montándose sobre mi cuerpo, dejando su entrepierna a una distancia indudablemente tentadora, mientras sus manos agiles parecían tomar confianza, masajeando mi miembro con más fuerza y más rapidez, haciendo que cada músculo en mí se tensara.

— Zelda… —gemí con más fuerza cerrando mis ojos imaginándome su traviesa sonrisa.

— ¿Te gusta? —La escuché decir de forma ronroneante junto a mi oído, pero no respondí porque no pude más que volver a gemir al sentir como los finos dedos de ella hacían maravillas sobre aquella zona tan sensible en mí—. Puedo hacerlo mejor… —me susurró provocadoramente al tiempo que lamía mi puntiaguda oreja consiguiendo un suspiro ronco y profundo de mi parte—. No sólo estudio tecnología ancestral.

¿Qué?

¿Qué era lo que quería decir con eso?

Pero no podía pensar con claridad, simplemente no podía.

¿En qué momento habíamos cambiado los papeles?

¿Cómo es que habíamos terminado así?

Pero no pude más que sonreír excitado, muy excitado.

Independiente de lo que estuviera tramando, a esas alturas ya me tenía al borde del delirio. Tanto, que por un segundo realmente creí que esto era un sueño, un sueño maravilloso y placentero.

— Dime que… que no estoy… soñando —volví a clavar mi mirada sobre ella, seguramente mis ojos le decían lo mucho que la deseaba.

Ella me sonrió divertida y sin responder me dio un rápido beso sobre la punta de mi nariz justo antes de bajar. La observé con asombro desmedido justo en el momento que su lengua comenzó a subir por mi muslo hasta mi entrepierna, haciendo un recorrido tortuoso, acompañando su acción con una danza suave, igual que el de una serpiente hipnotizando a su presa.

— Zelda… ¿qué haces? —Le pregunté casi sin respirar.

Sus ojos volvieron a dedicarme una rápida mirada, acompañando esa traviesa sonrisa. Y poco después pude sentir como su aliento cálido acariciaba mi palpitante miembro, temblé con fuerza desmedida y a continuación un beso juguetón me dejo helado, sentir su suaves labios sobre la piel más sensible en mi me enloqueció, abrí mi boca sin poder articular nada, me aferré a lo que pude y empecé a jadear con fuerza ante cada descarga que se extendía por mi cuerpo al sentir como ella humedecía con sus besos mi falo ardiente, arqueé mi espalda y volví a gemir con más fuerza, más rápido y más ahogado. Ella parecía disfrutar de mis reacciones incontroladas, y yo maldecía internamente mi indudable debilidad.

Mi miembro ingreso en la cavidad de su boca y yo grité extasiado, golpeando el suelo un par de veces con mis puños, mientras trataba a duras penas de soportar el indescriptible placer que ella me proporcionaba con su lengua juguetona, sus incansables besos y sus deliciosas lamidas.

— Zelda… ay… para —le imploré apretando los dedos de mis pies mientras me estremecía con fuerza y ella seguía introduciendo una y otra vez mi miembro en su boca, tan cálida… tan húmeda…— me voy… para… ya no puedo.

Pero ella siguió.

Sólo pude ver como en sus labios se arqueaban en una sonrisa complacida ante mis suplicas, petición vana ante el ansia de su hambrienta boca, y no pude más, no con su lengua recorriendo la parte más alta de mi miembro como si fuera una golosina, no con esos suspiros excitados que soltaba aún mientras mantenía ese juego.

A duras penas conseguí separar su rostro justo antes de que dejara escapar todo aquel placer contenido, liberando de golpe esa tensión en un orgasmo largo e increíblemente delicioso.

— ¿Lo ves? —Me sonrió aún de forma traviesa, mientras yo seguía jadeando con fuerza.

Sonreí viendo como el sudor perlaba su figura, bañada por esa cálida luz. Ella también jadeaba y parecía saborearse.

Oh… Diosas…

— Ven acá —le dije jalándola hacia mí, volviendo a apoderarme de su cuerpo, y aún con la excitación por las nubes busqué adentrarme en ella, arrebatándole la última prenda que la protegía junto a su pantalón que tiré lejos, muy lejos para que no pensara en volver a recuperarlos prontamente.

Me adentré en ella con rapidez y sentí como se tensaba, pero enseguida volvía a suspirar placenteramente, estaba tan húmeda que el roce entre nuestros cuerpos se hizo tan agradable, infinitamente delicioso, que pronto la velocidad de mis embestidas adquirió una fuerza que no estaba midiendo, ella gimió extendidamente mientras sus piernas abrazaban mis caderas y yo seguía haciendo chocar nuestros cuerpos mientras la besaba ansioso. Sentía como si llevara corriendo una maratón interminable, pero no podía detenerme, no mientras ella pidiera por más, no mientras la viera gozar con cada movimiento.

Poco después ella se aferró con fuerza desmedida a mi espalda y yo dejé que ese nuevo clímax llegará con más fuerza que el anterior, ella se estremeció con energía entre mis brazos y yo la abracé, para luego dejarme caer sobre su pecho, rendido. Casi sin aliento.

— Hicimos… un gran… desastre —la escuche que me decía a duras penas mientras acariciaba mis cabellos, hasta ese momento no había notado que había perdido la colita que usaba para sujetarlo.

— Te aseguro que podemos mejorarlo —le dije bromeando haciendo que ella riera.

— Eres un pervertido.

— ¿No fuiste tú la que hablaba de investigaciones no decorosas?

Levanté mi rostro para mirar el suyo sonrojarse fuertemente.

— Yo no dije eso.

Volví a sonreír divertido, era evidente que estaba avergonzada de saberse descubierta. Me acerqué un poco juntando mi frente con la de ella.

— Yo también puedo hacerlo mejor —le dije provocadoramente.

Entonces ella me empujó con el rostro totalmente enrojecido y levantándose con prisa se alejó recuperando sus bragas.

— ¡Tú ordenaras sólo este desastre! —Exclamó bajando corriendo por las escaleras.

Me dejé caer sobre la alfombra hecha una calamidad, extendí mis brazos soltando un largo suspiro, pero aun así no podía dejar de sonreír.

Quizás… esta noche no tendría que conformarme con solo abrazarla, pensé.

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

9w9 ok ok… quizás XD esta cosa esta cada vez más prendida jajajaja XD lo siento… la verdad es que debo admitir que no me acordaba de esto que había escrito jajajaja XD. Si no me equivoco, algunos más que no se si a alguien le interese leer XD, pero al menos uno más tengo que subir, para unir esta historia con la continuación, aunque este capítulo hago una breve introducción respecto a el dlc2, 9w9 también como antesala de lo que se viene en el fic de "Sangre de campeón" XD (y no me refiero a las escenas porno jajaja)

Por cierto, quiero agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado con esta historia y otras :3 en verdad muchas muchas gracias, he subido a mi DA un trabajo inspirado en el lemon del capítulo anterior, para los que les entre la curiosidad, obviamente XD no es xxx, DA no lo permite 9w9, pero traté de que quedara sexy XD, igual que la portada del fic que no se si alguien noto que cambie, ya que hice un trabajo vertical, para que quedara bien con el formato de FF.

No me puedo despedir sin enviare un saludo especial a **Fox McCloude, Madoka Uchiha, ambarlizgh y Mud chan** , en verdad muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D

Sin más me despido, hasta una próxima ocasión.


End file.
